Jadikan Aku Yang Ke Dua
by eldyoo
Summary: (Chapter:5) Kau adalah teman baikku selama ini, dan aku rasa kau adalah orang tepat untukku berbagi secuil kebahagianku -Sehun / waktu satu bulan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu membatalkan pernikahan mereka hyung -Jongin / it's HunKai/HunHan/ChanKai/slight (?) / yaoi / boyxboy / gak bisa bikin summary ceritanya juga pasaran.- / bagi yang suka cast disini gak usah dibaca!
1. Chapter 1

**Jadikan Aku Yang Ke Dua **

**Pair : HunKai / HunHan **

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Suho, Luhan and another EXO member **

**Chapter : 1/... **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, humor (tapi gagal semua-_-) **

**Warning : Cerita pasaran, bahasa amburadul, alur kecepetan, sangat membosankan dan gaje, updatenya juga lama. **

**It's yaoi/boyxboy yang gak suka gak usah baca **

**. **

**.**

_**Summary : ''kau adalah teman baikku selama ini dan aku rasa kau adalah orang tepat untuk berbagi secuil kebahagianku –Sehun / satu bulan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu membatalkan pernikahan merekah hyung –Jongin'' **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Anjoy~ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari senin itu merupakan hari yang sangat sibuk untuk semua orang. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk direktur muda tampan yang satu ini. Panggil saja Kim Suho, karena itu memang namanya XD. Tapi hari sibuknya terganggu karena 'seonggok manusia' yang terkapar dengan sangat manis diatas sofa ruang kerjanya.

Sebenarnya mulutnya sudah berbusa karena terus mengoceh dan menyuruh seseorang itu untuk angkat kaki dari sana. Tapi apa? Perkataannya sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh orang itu. Parahnya lagi Suho juga harus menebalkan telinga dan urat malunya karena sudah hampir dua jam dia mendengar rengekan dari seseorang itu yang tidak lain adalah adik lelakinya yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Malu? Tentu saja Suho malu karena dia mempunyai adik lelaki yang sangat cengeng padahal usianya sudah bukan lagi anak-anak. Dan dia juga harus memasang wajah angelic tanpa dosanya setiap pegawainya masuk keruangannya dan mendapati adiknya yang hitam itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan Suho juga berharap semoga mereka tidak berfikir kalau Suho telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada adiknya itu.

''Huks.. huks.. hyunggg.. apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya? Hidupku sudah berakhir hyung.. hyung aku mohon biarkan aku melompat keluar gedung kantormu ini hyung melalui jendela disana hukss..''

''Ya sudah lompat sana! Dan lima detik setelah itu aku akan menelpon orang untuk mengurus pemakamanmu''

''Huwaaa... tega sekali kau hyung membiarkan adikmu yang tampan ini mengakhiri hidupnya didepan matamu huks..''

''Ck! Bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hidupmu sudah berakhir huh?!''

''Tapikan kau tidak harus seperti itu.. paling tidak cegahlah aku.. kau tidak punya perasaan hyung.. kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sama seperti manusia vampire itu huhuhu..''

''Berhenti menangisi manusia vampire itu Jongin.. ingat, kau itu juga adalah manusia srigala dan sebesar apapun usahamu kalian tidak akan bisa bersama''

''Aishhh! Hyunggg.. aku sedang tidak mood untuk kau ajak bercanda''

Jongin yang kesal dengan kata-kata Suho seketika bangkit dan melemparkan sepatunya kearah Suho. Untung saja lemparan Jongin meleset dan tidak mengenai hyungnya itu. Suho yang mendapat perlakuan itu langsung membalasnya dengan melempar bolpoin yang ada ditangannya kearah Jongin. Sialnya bolpoin itu jatuh tepat dikepala Jongin.

''Aww.. sakit hyung '' Jongin mengelus kepalanya.

''Lebih sakit mana jika sepatumu mengenai kepalaku huh?!''

''Tapikan itu meleset hyung.. tega sekali kau huhuu..''

''Ck! Sudah hentikan opera sabun picisanmu itu Jongin dan pergi dari sini. Aku akan sangat sibuk satu jam kedepan''

''Tidak, sebelum kau mendengar ceritaku''

''Merepotkan, cepat ceritakan masalahmu! Sudah dua jam kau merusak ketenanganku dan merusak pendengarku dengan suara tangisan jelekmu itu''

Kalau saja Jongin mengabaikan tatapan maut Suho mungkin dia sudah kembali melemparkan sebelah sepatunya kearah Suho. Tapi karena nyalinya ciut Jongin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''Jadi begini ceritanya hyung..''

_**Flashback **_

Jongin pov

Duh kenapa detak jantungku jadi tidak beraturan begini sih.. damn ini semua karena bangun tidur tadi pagi aku mendapat satu pesan dari Oh Sehun namja pujaan hatiku. Dia mengajakku bertemu ditaman ini, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku.

Bolehkan aku berfikir dan menggantungkan tinggi-tinggi khayalan dan harapanku? Bisa jadi Oh Sehun akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku kekekk.. pipiku memanas seketika karena pemikiranku sendiri. Untung saja keadaan disini tidak begitu ramai dan tidak ada yang memperhatikanku.

_I was born to tell you I love you _

_And I am torn to do what I have to,_

_To make you mine stay with me tonight_

Aku bersenandung kecil hanya untuk menetralkan perasaanku gugupku. Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap langit yang begitu cerah akupun tersenyum dibuatnya, lihatlah bahkan alampun seakan sangat mendukung moment ini.

Menit berlalu akhirnya pujaan hatiku datang juga. Hatiku menghangat melihat senyum tampannya itu. Tuhan aku mohon kuatkan hatiku bila nanti Sehun benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku terus melafalkan kata-kata itu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sehun yang semakin mendekat kearahku.

**Normal pov **

''Hai.. maaf membuatmu menunggu lama'' sapa Sehun setelah sampai dan duduk disebelah Jongin.

''Tak apa Hun.. lagi pula aku baru sampai kok'' bohong Jongin dengan senyum manisnya.

''Sukurlah.. hari ini sangat indah ya Jong? sampai-sampai membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama perjalanan menuju kemari''

''Iyah aku juga merasakan hal sama''

''Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat ingin menelponmu dan mengatakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan ini padamu sejak semalam. Tapi aku rasa mengatakannya langsung itu akan terasa lebih baik''

''Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Hun?''

''Emm.. itu.. hehe..'' Sehun menggaruk kepalanya sementara lawan bicaranya sudah panas dingin menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sehun.

''Begini Jong kau adalah teman baikku selama ini dan aku rasa kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku berbagi secuil kebahagianku''

''Kekek aku sangat tersanjung mendengarnya'' Jongin berusaha keras membuat nada bicaranya sebiasa mungkin.

''Kau ingat Luhan hyung kan?'' tanya Sehun.

''Luhan hyung kakak kelas kita disekolah dulu?''

''Iya'' jawab Sehun.

''Oh.. iya aku ingat, ada apa dengannya Hun?''

''Kebahagian yang aku maksudkan tadi itu berhubungan dengannya'' Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum cerah Sehun saat ini. Dan itu membuat perasaan Jongin sedikit terusik.

''Ok aku tau kau penasaran jadi akan aku ceritakan detilnya''

''Ck! Aku tidak penasaran. Tapi memang kau yang dari awal ingin mengatakannya padaku, ingat?''

''Hehe iya.. maaf'' dan terdengar dengusan Jongin setelahnya.

''kau tau kan sewaktu disekolah dulu aku pernah sangat menyukai Luhan tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya''

''Hmm.. iya kau memang seorang pengecut''

Jongin sama sekali tidak menatap Sehun saat mengatakan itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sehun melihat muka masamnya saat ini. Siapa yang tidak memasang tampang masam disaat kau mendengar orang yang kau cintai berbicara tentang perasaan cintanya pada seseorang, dan sangat disayangkan seseorang itu bukanlah dirimu. Menyebalkan itulah yang dirasakan Jongin.

''Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Hubungan kami semakin dekat setelahnya. Aku bukan lagi pengecut, aku berani menyatakan cinta padanya dan dia menerima cintaku. Kamipun berpacaran''

Jongin seperti terlempar jatuh kedasar jurang karena kata-kata Sehun yang baru saja ia dengar. Jongin kecewa, karena ternyata semua tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Sehun memang menyatakan perasaannya tapi itu untuk orang lain bukan dirinya. Jongin menyesal karena dia sudah berharap terlalu tinggi, pada akhirnya dia jugalah yang merasa sakit karena jatuh dari tempat tinggi itu.

''Semalam aku melamarnya Jong.. dan kami sudah memutuskan akan menikah bulan depan'' Sehun kembali berceloteh dengan wajah penuh bahagia. Tanpa tahu lawan bicaranya saat ini sedang sekarat karena rasa sesak yang mencekik lehernya.

''Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang hubungan kalian padaku dari awal?'' tanya Jongin lirih.

''Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat dan sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk bercerita padamu. Saat dimana aku merasa semua berjalan dengan sangat baik dan berakhir indah''

'Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku yang sangat tidak baik saat ini?' lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

''Oh.. selamat kalau begitu, aku turut bahagia untuk kalian'' bohong Jongin.

''Terimakasih. Aku tahu kau pasti akan ikut senang mendengarnya'' dengan berat hati Jongin memaksakan tersenyum untuk Sehun.

''Baiklah aku harus pulang sekarang Jong.. karena siang ini keluargaku akan datang kerumah Luhan hyung untuk melamarnya secara resmi''

''Uhmm.. good luck untukmu hari ini dan sampaikan salamku pada mereka juga jangan lupa ucapan selamatku untuk Luhan hyung ok?''

''Ok, aku pergi dulu jong. Sampai nanti'' Sehun menepuk lengan Jongin dua kali sebelum berlalu dari sana. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil dengan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun.

Jongin terus menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Hatinya terasa perih, ingin rasanya dia berlari dan memeluk Sehun. Memohon untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya tapi Jongin tahu kalau dia tidak bisa membuat Sehun tetap berada disisinya –untuk saat ini.

Mata jongin sudah berkaca-kaca dan hanya dengan satu kedipan saja akan membuat pipinya basah. Dia langsung mendongak keatas menatap langit untuk menghalau air mata itu jatuh. Tapi apa yang dia lihat diatas sana tambah membuat hatinya sesak.

Langit dengan warna biru cerahnya dan jangan lupakan kumpulan kecil awan putih yang menghiasinya. Juga sinar matahari yang sangat cerah tapi tidak terlalu terik, mengingat sekarang masihlah pagi. Kenapa? Bahkan alam semesta pun tidak mendukung kesedihan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Kemana perginya aura pagi yang gelap disertai rintik hujan yang tidak berhenti sepanjang hari seperti yang terjadi dihari kemarin? Jongin ingin turun hujan sekarang. Jongin ingin menangis dibawah guyuran hujan. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan untuk saat ini. –sama halnya dia tidak bisa memiliki hati dan cinta dari Oh Sehun.

Pada akhirnya Jongin pun menyerah ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghabiskan beberapa menit disana untuk menangis. Jongin tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya dan menyebutnya cengeng. Toh itu memang begitu kenyataannya. Ia tidak punya hati yang cukup tegar untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

**Flashback end **

''Begitu hyung ceritanya'' Suho manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita dramatis dari adik tersayangnya itu.

''Jadi ini tentang Luhan yang kembali datang dikehidupan Oh Sehun? Dan bukan tentang manusia srigala yang benama Kim Jongin yang jatuh cinta dengan Oh Sehun yang seorang pangeran vampire dan cinta mereka tidak pernah bisa bersatu karena perbadaan ras?'' tanya Suho dengan wajah sok polosnya yang sangat menyebalkan dimata Jongin.

'' Ya Tuhan hyung hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladeni lelucon konyolmu itu''

''Menurutku apa yang aku katakan tadi sangat keren. Dimana letak lelucon don konyolnya yah?'' Suho terlihat berfikir keras –yah walaupun itu hanya pura-pura saja,

Jongin menggembungkan pipi tembemnya dan menghentakan kakinya kesal karena melihat kelakuan menyebalkan dari hyungnya.

''Lakukan sesuatu hyung.. hibur aku atau apapun untuk membuat perasaanku lebih baik''

''Ini aku sedang menghiburmu hitam dan sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Satu bulan itu bukan waktu yang lama, kau tahu?''

''Apa maksudmu hyung?''

''Kau itu harus bergerak cepat mendapakan pasangan untuk kau ajak nanti di acara repsepsi pernikahan Sehun. Apa kau mau aku mengatur kencan buta untukmu Jongin''

''Yak! Hyung aku ini sedang patah hati kenapa kau malah menyarankan kencan buta untukku? Kau mau aku bertemu dengan orang tidak jelas untuk menjadi pelarianku?''

''Aku punya banyak kenalan dan mereka bukan orang yang tidak jelas, Jongin''

''Tetap saja aku tidak mau, sebagai kakakku dan satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya didunia ini kau harus menolongku. Karena memang aku ini masih tanggung jawabmu hyung..''

Suho menatap Jongin penuh selidik. Dia tahu Jongin belum selesai bicara dan anak hitam itu pasti akan memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang diluar nalar. Karena Jongin memang selalu begitu jika sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu menggunakan posisinya sebagai seorang adik dan Suho sebagai kakak yang baik harus menuruti semua permintaan adiknya.

''Aku rasa waktu satu bulan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu membatalkan pernikahan mereka hyung''

''Apa! Kau pikir aku ini siapa Jongin? Aku tidak punya hak untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka''

''Tentu saja kau punya hak hyung.. karena kau itu hyungku ingat?''

''Lalu apa hubungannya bodoh?''

''Kau tidak ingin melihatku sedih itu adalah alasan yang cukup kuat untukmu hyung'' Kali ini giliran Suho yang mendengus mendengar penuturan Jongin.

''Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu hyung.. kalau tidak kau mau atau tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan mereka, aku pastikan bahwa hari itu juga akan menjadi hari pemakamanku hyung''

Jongin langsung berdiri dan keluar dari ruang kerja hyungnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Sedangkan Suho masih cengo mendengar kata-kata bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Jongin sampai tidak bergeming saat mendengar bantingan pintu itu.

''YAK! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BARUSAN KIM JONGIN? MATI SAJA SANA AKU TIDAK PERDULI BODOH!'' teriak Suho.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong chingu~ kali ini aku bawa HunKai hihihi.. smoga suka ^^ aku juga mau bilang terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review/fav/follow SECRET. Deep bow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jadikan Aku Yang Ke Dua **

**Pair: Hunkai, /Hunhan/Chankai/slight **

**WARNING: Yaoi, cerita kecepetan, bahasa yang tidak sesuai, OOC. **

**Bagi yang tidak suka YAOi ataupun cast/pair di ff ini silahkan out dan cari bacaan yang sesuai dengan hati nurani dan kenyamanan anda. **

**Chapter 2 it's out **

**Happy reading~ **

**. **

**. **

Suho memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena memikirkan masalah Jongin. Permintaan Jongin itu sangat tidak masuk akal dan kekanak-kanakan. Suho tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Dia bukanlah orang tua Sehun ataupun Luhan jadi Suho tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan itu seenaknya. Mungkin bila itu adalah pernikahan Jongin sudah pasti Suho bisa membatalkannya dengan mudah.

Walaupun dengan apa yang Suho punya saat ini dia bisa melakukan apapun semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Tapi Suho bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Selama ini dia selalu mengedepankan kepentingan orang lain diatas kepentingannya sendiri, dan itu bukanlah seatu pencitraan tapi memang itu adalah rule yang sudah ia terapkan untuk hidupnya.

Dan tentang masalah Jongin bukannya Suho tidak peduli dan memilih mengacuhkannya. Tapi justru karena dia sangat menyayangi Jongin, maka dari itu Suho enggan melakukan apa yang Jongin inginkan. Jika Sehun mencintai Jongin, Sehun pasti tidak akan menikah dengan Luhan dan akan lebih memilih Jongin. Tapi kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu, disini Jonginlah yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan hasil akhirnya tetaplah Jongin yang akan terluka.

Setelah lama memutar otaknya Suho pun mendapatkan satu ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dengan segera dia menghubungi seseorang melalui telepon genggamnya.

'Hallo?' terdengar suara seseorang diseberang sana.

''Apa kabarmu? Ah, aku langsung ke inti saja. Aku terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi denganmu'' sambung Suho.

'Dasar! Ok terserah lakukan sesukamu' jawab seseorang itu dengan nada sedikit sebal.

''Begini, aku hanya membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk meluruskan otak seorang setan kecil hitam''

'Aku bukan dokter mana bisa melakukan operasi untuk meluruskan otak. Dan hey apa kau bilang barusan? Setan kecil hitam? What the.. aku juga bukan seorang cenayang'

''Itu Cuma kata khiasan bodoh. Tidak ku sangka kau masih saja tidak bisa menggunakan otakmu dengan baik''

'Yak! Kau lebih bodoh meminta bantuan pada orang yang sebut bodoh'

''Sudahlah, kau punya waktu untuk mendengar ceritaku kan?

'Hmm.. walaupun aku bilang tidak, kau akan tetap memaksaku untuk mendengarkan ceritamu'

''Hehehe.. kau tahu saja'' Suhopun mulai bercerita dengan orang itu.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari kantor Suho, Jongin hanya berdiam dikamarnya. Dia terlalu malas untuk melakukan aktivitasnya hari ini dan dia hanya bergelung didalam selimutnya, memutuskan untuk tidur. Dia berharap setelah ia bangun nanti semua yang terjadi hari ini hanya mimpi. Tapi harapannya itu tidak terkabul. Karena setelah Jongin terbangun dia masih merasa sesak didadanya dan Jongin pula masih mengingat dengan jelas senyum Sehun hari ini. Dan semua itu nyata bukanlah mimpi.

Jongin kini masih terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan tampang yang sangat kusut. Dia memikirkan semua kebodohan yang ia lakukan hari ini, dari mulai ia yang terlalu berharap Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya, tangisan bodohnya, hingga kata-kata atau bisa disebut juga permintaan konyolnya pada Suho. Jongin menyesal untuk itu.

Dan Jongin juga tidak tega untuk membuat pernikahan itu gagal. Karena akan banyak pihak yang terluka jika itu terjadi. Dan jika ia membiarkannya begitu saja, hanya akan ada dia satu-satunya pihak yang terluka. Bukankah itu bagus? Karena tidak ada yang dirugikan dan tersakiti karena cinta sepihaknya selai dirinya sendiri. Jongin menghela nafasnya dalam, sepertinya dia harus berbicara kembali dengan Suho nanti untuk meluruskan masalah ini dan juga meminta maaf pada kakaknya itu untuk kata-kata ingin mengakhiri hidupnya yang ia sampaikan siang tadi.

Jongin mendengar derap langkah yang mendekati kamarnya. Setelah itu dia mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin orang diluar langsung membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Sebenarnya Jongin tahu orang itu pasti Suho karena sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat, dan Suho pasti sudah ada dirumah.

Suho berjalan mendekati Jongin dan duduk ditepi ranjang, dia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan adiknya saat ini.

''Sebenarnya aku lega melihatmu baik-baik saja hanya menghabiskan waktumu untuk tidur, dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk diluaran sana. Tapi aku juga sebal melihatmu seperti ini. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil Jongin, yang harus selalu diingatkan untuk makan, mandi, berganti pakaian dan sebagainya''

Suho berbicara panjang lebar dengan terus memandang Jongin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan sesekali Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Iya nanti juga akan melakukan seperti apa yang kau kataka tadi hyung..''

''Sudahlah aku mengerti suasana hatimu saat ini, mungkin kau hanya ingin bermalas-malasan diatas kasurmu ini. Tapi ingat besok pagi kau tidak boleh seperti ini lagi. Karena aku tidak akan segan untuk memukul kepala bodohmu itu''

''Isshh.. aku tidak bodoh hyung..''

''Iya tidak bodoh tapi idiot''

''Itu sama saja hyung..''

Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan memalingkan muka kearah lain dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Jongin sedang dalam mode ngambek pada hyungnya. Suho hanya terkekeh melihatnya, Suho mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan merapikan rambut Jongin yang sangat berantakan karena Jongin baru saja bangun tidur. Rambut jongin sudah rapi tapi Suho masih memberikan usapan dan belaian lembut dikepala Jongin. Suho sedang memberinya kekuatan dan menyalurkankan kasih sayang padanya, Jongin sangat tahu itu.

Kini Jongin beralih menatap hyungnya yang juga sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Melihat senyuman itu membuat Jongin kembali teringat kejadian siang tadi dan jongin menyesali itu.

''Ehmm.. hyung itu.. tentang yang tadi siang dikantormu lupakan saja hyung'' Jongin mulai membuka suaranya mengutarakan isi hatinya saat ini. Dengan malu-malu tentunya.

''Bagian mana yang kau ingin aku lupakan Jongin?'' sebenarnya Suho tahu maksud dari kata-kata Jongin, dia hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

''Tentang aku yang memintamu untuk menggagalkan pernikahan mereka dan tentang aku yg berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku jika kau tidak melakukan itu'' Suho tersenyum mendengar itu. Dia tahu adiknya tidak cukup bodoh untuk melakukan hal konyol hanya karena patah hati.

''Aku tahu kau mengatakan itu tadi siang hanya karena emosi sesaat saja dan aku tidak menanggapinya serius'' Suho masih memberikan belain kecil untuk adiknya dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari adiknya itu tentu saja.

''Sudahlah, sekarang kau mau mandi atau makan lebih dulu? Tadi aku membelikanmu ayam goreng kesukaanmu'' tawar Suho. Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung berbinar dan berteriak menyuarakan keinginannya.

''Tentu saja makan dulu hyung.. aku sangat lapar, aku belum memakan apapun dari siang hyung'' dengan sangat manja Jongin mengatakan itu.

''Kau selalu mudah ditebak jika bersangkutan dengan makanan'' tentu saja Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Suho barusan.

''Ayo hyung temani aku makan ok?'' Jongin segera turun dari ranjangnya dan menarik hyungnya keluar kamar dengan terus bergelayut manja dilengan Suho, Suho hanya terkekeh dan menuruti keinginan adiknya saat ini.

.

.

Ditempat lain terlihat dua sejoli sedang berbunga-bunga hatinya, berbeda dengan suasana hati Jongin tentunya. Mereka berdua sedang melihat katalog pernikahan. Sibuk memilih apa yang cocok mereka kenakan nanti, berdebat tentang dekorasi apa yang cocok untuk pesta pernikahan mereka, tentang design undangan mereka. Dan itu bukan perdebatan besar, tapi perdebatan yang diselingi canda-tawa penuh cinta.

Pemuda yang lebih imut dan manis sesekali terlihat bersemu merah karena candaan dan rayuan dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi dan mempunyai rahang yang tegas. Orang lain yang melihat mereka pasti akan merasa iri dengan pasangan yang satu ini. Mereka sangat serasi dengan ketampanan wajah yang mereka punya, juga perdedaan tinggi badan mereka yang pas. Membuat mereka terlihat cocok dan manis sebagai pasangan dimata orang lain.

Cerita cinta mereka juga terbilang cukup manis walau tidak berjalan mulus pada awalnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu yang tidak lain adalah Sehun sudah menyukai pemuda manis yang bernama Luhan semenjak mereka duduk di bangku senior high school. Tapi Sehun hanya berani memandangi dan mengagumi Luhan dari jauh, Sehun cukup pengencut untuk mendekati kakak kelasnya itu. Walaupun Sehun sudah sering mengirimkan surat cinta atau hadiah kecil untuk Luhan dihari valentine ataupun dihari ulang tahun Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menuliskan namanya disetiap surat cinta ataupun hadiah yang ia berikan untuk Luhan.

Sehun haya selalu menyelipkannya diloker Luhan dan meletakannya diatas meja luhan. Itu berlanjut sampai Luhan lulus. Sehun tidak berani untuk memberitahukan identitasnya dan dihari kelulusan Luhan, Sehun hanya mengucapkan 'selamat sunbae' tentu saja Luhan hanya membalas dengan kata 'terimakasih' dan tersenyum. Dan itu satu-satunya interaksi mereka selama masa-masa sekolah, jika ditanya menyesal atau tidak tentu saja Sehun menyesal karena tidak segera meraih cintanya itu.

Apalagi saat Sehun mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan akan meneruskan kuliahnya di China. Itu berarti kesempatan Sehun untuk menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya semakin kecil. Mereka yang berada disekolah yang sama saja tidak menghasilkan apapun. Apalagi jika mereka berbeda negara, bukankah itu akan lebih sulit dan mustahil terjadi.

Bahkan dihari keberangkatan Luhan-pun Sehun masih belum menemukan keberaniannya untuk menyatakan cintanya secara langsung. Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dang mengucapkan 'Sampai bertemu lagi love' dari jauh. Tapi kali ini Sehun sudah bertekad untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan cinta Luhan jika suatu saat mereka bertemu lagi.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan itu untuk Sehun. Mereka bertemu lagi enam bulan yang lalu waktu Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan dimall. Sehun tidak sengaja menabrak Luhan saat berjalan karena dia sibuk dengan smart phonenya dan membuat kantong belajaan Luhan terjatuh. Luhan masih sama dimata Sehun, masih mempesona dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Sehun benar-benar bahagia saat itu dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia langsung mengajak Luhan makan untuk permintaan maaf alasannya. Dan juga Sehun langsung memberanikan diri untuk meminta nomer ponsel Luhan diakhir pertemuan mereka. Setelahnya Sehun lebih gencar mengirimkan pesan untuk Luhan dan sesekali mengajak Luhan keluar hanya untuk sekedar makan diluar ataupun menonton film.

Dan singkat cerita, sama seperti yang Sehun ceritakan pada Jongin. Mereka berpacaran dan Sehun melamar Luhan kemarin dan mereka langsung menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka.

''Terimakasih love untuk kebagiaan yang aku rasakan saat ini'' Sehun berkata dengan kedua tangannya yang menggengam tangan Luhan.

''Ini juga kebahagianku jadi kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu'' Luhan tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Sehun, lalu beralih mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang berada dipipinya kemudian menciuminya berkali-kali membuat Luhan tertawa kegelian karena perlakuan kecil Sehun itu

''Aku berjanji kau tidak menyesal karena telah memilihku karena aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu love'' Luhan memejamkan matanya saat bibir Sehun mengecup keningnya lembut. Dan mereka menghabiskan malam kencan mereka dengan berpelukan. Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat manis?

.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian yang menyesakan untuk Jongin. Bohong jika Jongin bilang dia sudah melupakan kejadian itu, dia hanya berpura-pura saja didepan Suho dengan selalu menunjukan senyum cerianya untuk membuat Suho tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Saat ini saja Jongin sedang berada disalah satu tempat karaoke untuk melepas penatnya. Tempat dimana dia bisa berteriak sepuasnya diruang kedap suara itu bersama sepupunya Kim Jongdae atau biasa dipanggil Chen. Chen tahu apa yang sedang Jongin alami saat ini hingga dia dengan suka rela menemani Jongin ditempat ini, daripada membiarkan Jongin pergi ke club malam dan mabuk-mabukan.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berdua bernyanyi seperti orang gila. Jongin yang lebih suka menyanyikan lagu rap karena dia tidak perlu repot memikirkan intonasi nadanya dengan baik dan tidak harus menyanyikannya dengan suara merdu. Lain halnya dengannya Chen yang mempunyai suara yang bagus dia lebih memilih lagu-lagu balad tapi tidak jarang juga Chen menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang mempunyai nada tinggi dan suara Chen yang melengking merdu terkadang sangat mengganggu pendengaran Jongin.

Dan untuk lagu yang Chen nyanyikan sekarang cukup membuat Jongin kesal. Karena sebelum menyanyikannya Chen sempat bilang kalau lagu ini sangat cocok untuknya. jujur, menurut Jongin lirik lagu itu sangat tidak elit sekali untuk ditiru ataupun Jongin lakukan. Secinta matinya Jongin dengan Sehun dia tidak ingin menjadi yang kedua dihati Sehun. Jongin menutup kedua telinganya karena sebal dengan Chen tidak juga berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan lebih parahnya walaupun Jongin sudah menutup kedua telinganya dengan rapat suara Chen yang menyanyikan lagu itu masih terdengar jelas. Membuat Jongin terus mengumpat pada Chen untuk berhenti tapi Chen mengacuhkannya dan terus bernyanyi.

''_Jadikan aku yang kedua _

_Buatlah diriku bahagia _

_Walaupun kau takan pernah kumiliki selamaya'' _

Itu adalah secuil lirik dari lagu itu. Demi Tuhan yang memberi Jongin nafas, Jongin tidak semurahan itu memohon untuk dijadikan yang kedua. Walaupun Jongin akui kalau dia sangat mencintai Sehun tapi tidak akan sampai melakukan hal konyol itu. Kalaupun harus ada yang kedua itu bukan dirinya. Bukan Jongin.

Emosi Jongin sudah sampai diubun-ubun kepalanya, Jongin lalu berdiri dan mematikan lagu itu. Chen yang tidak suka dengan tindakan Jongin langsung melebarkan matanya. Jongin yang lebih tidak suka dengan kelakuan Chen dan balas menatapnya tajam. Chen akhirnya menyerah setelah sadar Jongin sedang marah dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda saat ini memilih duduk disofa menghindari tatapan nyalang Jongin.

''Ah kau tidak asyik.. akukan hanya bercanda tapi kau malah menganggapinya serius'' Chen beralasan.

''Aku tidak suka dengan candaanmu Chen'' Jongin menjawabnya, masih terdengar nada kesal disana.

''Haahh baiklah aku minta maaf'' Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar permintaan maaf dari Chen.

''Ck! Sudah jangan marah lagi nanti aku traktir makan sepuasnya sepulang dari sini'' bujuk Chen.

''Ehmm.. baiklah permintaan maaf diterima'' Jongin lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chen dengan tersenyum lebar.

''Huh dasar mudah sekali dibujuk hanya dengan kata 'makanan'' ejek Chen

''Ada yang bilang kita tidak boleh menolak rejeki tahuuu..'' bela Jongin tak mau kalah.

''Alasan.. eh tapi benar-benar penasaran apa benar kau tidak mau menjadi yang kedua? Tanya Chen dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Jongin langsung memukul kepala Chen karena pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

''Aku terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan yang kedua'' sungut Jongin.

''Baguslah.. aku juga tidak mau punya sepupu yang menjadi kekasih simpanan. Itu sangat memalukan'' balas Chen lagi.

''Sial! Tenang saja hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi di keluarga kita'' Chen menganggukan kepala mendengar penuturan Jongin.

Ada yang tidak mereka ketahui, sejak awal perdebatan mereka ada satu sosok lelaki yang melihat dan mendengarkan perdebatan mereka. Lelaki itu berdiri dedekat pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukan kedalam saku mantelnya. Jika dilihat sosok sangat keren dengan pose angkuhnya apalagi lelaki itu juga cukup tinggi.

''Siapa kau?'' Chen yang pertama kali melihat lelaki itu dan menegurnya. Jongin-pun ikut mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sosok lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan melangkah masuk, kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa kosong diruangan itu. Kemudian dia merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan kartu namanya lalu memberikannya pada Chen.

''Oh.. jadi kau Park Chanyeol direktur Park Corp itu'' Chen berkata setelah membaca kartu nama itu.

''Kau mengenalnya? Tanya Jongin.

''Tidak, aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja'' jawab Chen.

''Ok, untuk apa kau kemari seingatku kami tidak mengundang orang lain untuk bergabung dengan kami disini'' Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

''Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?'' kali ini giliran Chen yang bertanya tapi lelaki itu masih diam.

''Sepertinya dia bisu Chen'' Jongin berbisik pada Chen dan Chen mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Jongin.

''Ehmm'' objek yang sedang dibicarakan Jongin dan Chen berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian dua orang itu padanya.

''Aku tidak bisu. Kalian bisa mendengar suara merduku kan?'' tanya Chanyeol dengan kenarsisannya.

''Merdu apanya? Lebih merdu juga suaraku'' balas Chen tidak kalah narsis.

''Ck! Hentikan kenarsisan kalian. Dan hey kau Tuan Park perkataanmu barusan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya''

''Aku hanya bosan dan mencari kesenangan disini. Bila kau ingin tahu'' jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

''Tapi kau masuk diruangan yang salah tuan. Dan itu merusak kesenangan kami'' Jongin kembali bersuara.

''Tapi justru aku masuk keruangan inilah aku menemukan kesenanganku'' Chanyeol tersenyum miring menatap lawan bicaranya.

''Apa maksudmu'' Chen yang kali ini bertanya, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak suka dengan senyum Park Chanyeol yang seakan sedang mengejek dirinya dan Jongin.

''Melihat perdebatan kalian beberapa waktu yang lalu sangat menyenangkan untukku. Dan juga topik pembicaraan kalian sangat menarik'' dan kali ini giliran Jongin yang merasa tidak suka mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

''Apa maksudmu?'' nada bicara Jongin sedikit meninggi kali ini.

''Tentang menjadi yang kedua'' berbeda dengan Jongin, Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang.

''Kau menguping pembicaran kami?''

''Sejauh mana kau mendengarnya?'' Jongin dan Chen bergantian bertanya pada Chanyeol.

''Sejak awal kalian mulai berdebat'' kembali Chanyeol menjawabnya santai.

''Sial! Dasar tidak punya sopan santun. Keluar dari sni sekarang juga!'' usir Jongin.

''Jangan marah dulu, aku punya satu penawaran yang menarik untukmu''

''Hanya untuk Jongin? Aku tidak?''

''Diam Chen! Dan kau tuan Park, apapun tawaranmu aku tidak tertarik''

''Paling tidak dengar dulu tawaranku itu''

''Tidak''

''Sudahlah Jongin lebih baik kita dengarkan dulu, siapa tahu tawarannya benar-benar menarik'' Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengar Chen sedikit membantunya membujuk Jongin.

''Cepat katakan dan segera angkat kaki dari sini''

''Jadilah milikku dan aku bisa janjikan kau tidak pernah menjadi yang kedua dalam hidupku'' Chen tersedak minumannya mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol itu, karena memang dia sedang minum saat Chanyeol membuka suaranya, sedangkan Jongin sontak mebulatkan matanya mendengar itu.

''Yak! Apa-apaan Kau?! Kau dengar Chen penawaran konyol orang aneh ini? Mana ada orang normal yang langsung meminta seseorang untuk menjadi miliknya dihari pertama mereka bertemu. Konyol sekali''

''Ada, aku orangnya. Dan harus kau tahu jika cinta sudah berbicara maka kita tidak memerlukan logika untuk memberi penilaian''

''Oh my.. dan sekarang kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku begitu?''

''Yeah. Aku mencintaimu''

''Ini konyol dan kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing mendengar kata-kata konyolmu''

Jongin memijit kepalanya, dia benar-benar pusing saat ini. Chen beringsut mendekati Jongin dan berbisik sesuatu.

''Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus Jongin terima saja'' Jongin tentu saja tidak suka mendengar usulan Chen. Tapi sebelum Jongin melayangkan protesnya kembali Chen berbisik.

''Kau lihat dia cukup sempurna dengan wajah tampannya, juga tinggi badannya yang wow dan jangan lupakan posisinya di Park Corp. Aku rasa dia sangat tepat untuk kau ajak kepernikahan Sehun nanti''

''Tampan apanya? Dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan dimataku dengan telinga lebarnya itu'' Chen menepuk jidatnya mendengar a;asan konyol dari Jongin.

Dan Chanyeol yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka berdua memutar bola matanya malas mendengar bisikan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut bisikan. Karena nyatanya Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan sangat jelas.

''Begini saja, kita buat satu perjanjian untuk ini?'' mendengar suara Chanyeol Jongin da Chen sontak berhenti berbisik dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Chanyeol.

Merasa telah mendapat perhatian dari dua orang didepannya itu Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

''Jika dilain waktu kita.. kau dan aku bertemu lagi maka kau harus mau berkencan denganku. Bagaimana?'' Jongin terlihat berfikir lalu dia beralih menatap Chen seolah meminta pendapat. Tapi Chen hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tanda dia memberikan hak sepenuhnya pada Jongin untuk mengambil keputusan.

''Baiklah, anggap aku setuju tapi akan aku pastikan kalau kita tidak akan bertemu lagi jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak''

''Ok deal! Kita lihat saja nanti. Selamat bersenang-senang dan sampai bertemu lagi'' Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal pada jongin sebelum keluar meninggalkannya dan Chen.

''Oh God! Kau lihat Chen kelakuan orang aneh itu?''

''Tapi aku suka kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi''

''Yak! Kenapa kau malah memuji orang aneh itu''

''Dia punya nama Jongin.. Park Chanyeol namanya, tidak baik terus menyebutnya 'orang aneh'. Lagi pula kau bodoh atau apa? Dengan mudah masuk permainannya itu''

''Apa maksudmu?''

''Kau lupa dia itu punya kedudukan dan kekuasaan yang cukup bagus. Sudah pasti untuk bertemu denganmu dilain waktu itu bukan hal sulit bodoh''

''Sial! Aku melupakan fakta penting itu''

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

* * *

Maaf kalau Chap ini masih amburadul dan kurang memuaskan. Maklum saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menulis, dan saya tidak sempat mengedit/meriview ulang dan saya selalu langsung mempostnya setiap selesai menulisnya. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk semua kritik dan masukannya dichap sebelumnya. ^^

Dan saya juga mau bilang kalau ini hanya fanfiction, jangan terlalu menanggapinya serius. Saya hanya menuangkan imajinasi saya dengan pair yang saya suka. Jika memang tidak suka dengan pair disini silahkan out, itu mudahkan? Tapi apapun itu terimakasih atas perhatiannya untuk epep abal ini. Juga buat yang mengaku anaknya Dio itu terimakasih banyak untuk kata-kata amazing anda :*

**Big Tanks to **

**Sayakanoicinoe, KaiNieris, putrifibrianti96, yesaya mei, Kamong Jjong, FarhanAnaknyaDio, DEVANGLE, gomiyehet, jongin48, rofi mvpshawol, hara, nadiaa, LM90, thiefhanie fhaa, jonginisa, afra191199, cute, novisaputri09, Hanbijung, guest, meifaharuka haruka, M Aldianor Alvon KpopersII238, liaoktaviani joaseo, BabyWolf Jonginie'kim. **

**Juga buat smua yang sudah memfav/follow epep abal ini. DEEP BOW ^^ **

**Mind to review again? ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jadikan Aku Yang Ke Dua **

**Pair: Hunkai, /Hunhan/Chankai/slight **

**Chapter: 3**

**WARNING: Yaoi, cerita kecepetan, bahasa dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai, typo, OOC. **

**Bagi yang tidak suka YAOi ataupun cast/pair di ff ini silahkan out dan cari bacaan yang sesuai dengan hati nurani dan kenyamanan anda. **

**. **

**.**

**Happy reading~ **

.

.

Chen mendengus kesal, melihat Jongin yang tidak berselera makan didepannya dan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

''Sudahlah, apa yang belum terjadi tidak usah dipikirkan'' Chen akhirnya menegur Jongin.

''Memangnya kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?'' Jongin balik bertanya.

''Tentang Park Chanyeol kan?'' dengan sangat mantap Chen mengatakan itu.

''Cih! Kau salah besar, untuk apa aku memikirkan Park telinga lebar itu? Membuang waktuku saja'' jawab Jongin enteng.

''Oh, aku pikir kau galau karena perjanjian konyol itu, kalau bukan karena masalah itu lalu karena apa? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sangat bersemangat waktu aku bilang akan mentraktirmu? Kenapa jadi tidak bersemangat begini?'' Jongin mencebik mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Chen.

''Yang ada dalam pikiranku waktu kau bilang akan mentraktirku itu, kau akan mengajakku ke restoran bintang lima bukan di kedai pinggir jalan begini Chen..'' oh, Jongin mulai merajuk rupanya.

''Kan aku yang mentraktirmu jadi terserah aku juga mau mengajakmu makan dimana wek..'' rasanya Jongin ingin menarik lidah Chen keluar saat itu juga.

''Sial, kau membuatku tambah kesal saja''

Chen menaikan alisnya bingung, melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba menunduk, bahunya yang terkulai, Chen menebak sepertinya Jongin bukan sedang kesal tapi bocah itu sedang sedih. Dan itu terjawab saat Jongin mendongak dan menatap Chen dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

''Kau kenapa Jongin?'' dengan nada khawatir Chen bertanya.

''Aku sedih dan juga bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Waktu aku membuka hand phoneku ada pesan Sehun disana, dia memintaku menemaninya mengambil cincin pernikahannya besok karena Luhan tidak bisa menemaninya''

Jongin kembali menundukan kepalanya dan sesekali ia gunakan lengannya untuk mengusap kedua matanya, Chen membuang nafasnya kasar melihat hal itu, ia benci jika harus melihat Jongin yang cengeng seperti ini, menyedikan.

''Kau tolak saja jika kau memang tidak bisa, jangan paksakan hatimu itu hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat cincin mereka, disaat kau berharap kaulah yang seharusnya pemilik dari salah satu cincin itu'' Jongin hanya menggeleng mendengar usulan dari Chen.

''Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, teman macam apa aku ini jika melakukan itu.. walaupun tidak bisa menjadi kekasih Sehun, paling tidak aku harus bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya, teman yang selalu ada dan mendukungnya'' ujar Jongin sedih.

''Bodoh!'' hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Chen, selebihnya mereka habiskan waktu dalam hening dan mencoba menyibukan diri dengan makanan yang ada didepan mereka berdua, walaupun sebenarnya baik Jongin maupun Chen sudah tidak berselera untuk makan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam mereka yag tidak berselera itu Chen dan Jongin segera pergi meninggalkan kedai kecil itu, Chen terus menyeret Jongin yang berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan, mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu menuju mobil Chen. Kerena memang Chen memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari tempat mereka makan, Chen tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya ia takut Jongin akan hilang dan berakhir melakukan hal yang bodoh. Ia harus memastikan anak labil itu sampai rumah dengan selamat, tidur dengan cukup karena sekali lagi anak labil itu memerlukan energi yang lebih untuk menjalani hari esok yang bisa dibilang cukup berat untuk anak labil seperti Jongin.

Mereka hampir sampai, setelah belokan didepan sana 'sebentar lagi Chen kuatkan dirimu' Chen terus berkata seperti itu sepanjang jalan, jujur saja sebenarnya ia sudah kelelahan karena terus menyeret Jongin yang seakan membatu dan semakin lama semakin berat untuk diajak berjalan. Mereka sampai juga dibelokan itu tapi langkah mereka terhenti karena tidak jauh didepan mereka ada sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar, pemuda yang bertubuh kecil terlihat ingin pergi dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang sama sekali tidak ingin melepasnya.

Jongin dan Chen sama-sama menyrengitkan dahi mereka saat mendengar pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu yang sepertinya terdengar tidak asing ditelinga mereka.

'Aku mohon jangan pergi, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi' mohon pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

'Tidak bisa, aku akan segera menikah dan kau tahu itu' pemuda yang lebih kecil berkata

'Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, jadi batalkan pernikahan itu dan kembali padaku' pemuda yang lebih tinggi kembali berujar.

'Cinta itu tidak akan ada artinya disaat aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain' pemuda yang lebih kecil terlihat menghapus air matanya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi setelah sebelumnya berhasil menghempaskan lengan kekar yang mengungkungnya.

Pemuda yang ditinggalkan itu hanya bisa meraung dan terus bergumam 'jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku' dan berbagai kalimat penyesalan lainnya, yang sebenarnya percuma karena pemuda yang lain sudah pergi dan tidak bisa mendengar semua kalimat penyesalan yang ia ucapkan.

Yeah kisah sepasang kekasih itu memang terdengar tidak asing untuk Chen, terlebih lagi untuk Jongin, karena memang cerita yang hampir mirip dengan sepasang kekasih itu sedang Jongin alami saat ini. Jongin menggit bibirnya melihat pemuda yang sedang patah hati itu terus menangis, terduduk ditrotoar jalan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan menjadi tontonan pejalan kaki yang lain.

Jongin menoleh kepada Chen dan berkata, ''Apakah aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan seperti pria disana itu?''

''Yeah kau akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pria itu lakukan'' Chen menjawab cepat.

''Ingatkan aku untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu Chen..'' Chen mengangguk lalu kembali menyeret Jongin menuju mobil mereka.

Chen pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mereka sampai dan memasuki mobil milik Chen, Jongin masih sempat menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat lagi pria malang yang nasibnya tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya itu sebelum mobil Chen semakin menjauh dan pria itu sudah tidak terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya.

''Seharusnya tadi aku memberikan satu pelukan untuknya sebelum pergi'' Jongin berkata lirih, ia pun mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman dibangku penumpang Chen dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Chen tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin itu, ia hanya melirik Jongin sekilas dan tetap mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang.

''Hey bangun kita sudah sampai'' Chen berusaha membangunkan Jongin setibanya mereka dirumah Jongin.

''Ck! Dasar anak ini paling susah dibangunkan kalau sudah tidur begini'' gerutu Chen.

''Paling tidak bocah ini bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak saat dia tertidur'' Chen lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

''Hyung, aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu cepat keluar aku tidak bisa menangani adikmu yang tertidur bagai kerbau ini sendirian'' dia langsung memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

''Aku pikir kalian akan pulang lebih larut tapi ternyata tidak'' sapa Suho

''Huh, kau tidak tahu saja hyung betapa kerasnya usahaku untuk menyeret anak ini pulang tadi''

''Aku tahu, maaf dia selalu merepotkanmu''

''Hah, sudahlah sekarang kau mau membawanya masuk atau tidak?''

''Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya tidur semalaman dimobilmu''

Dengan susah payah Suho dan Chen memindahkan Jongin kekamarnya, setelah menyelimuti Jongin dan mengucapkan selamat malam Suho pun segera keluar mengantar Chen menuju mobilnya, setelah sebelumnya Chen pamit untuk pulang.

''Kau yakin tidak ingin menginap disini?

''Tidak hyung, aku pulang saja lagi pula ini belum terlalu larut''

''Baiklah hati-hati dijalan Chen''

''Ok, bye hyung''

Suho pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Chen meninggalkan halaman rumahnya, suho lalu kembali menuju ruang kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Suho menyrengit bingung melihat ruang kerjanya kosong, karena memang sebelumnya dia bersama seseorang disana.

Baru saja Suho berbalik bermaksud mencari seseorang itu tapi orang yang dicarinya itu sudah muncul dibalik pintu dengan cengiran bodohnya.

''Dari mana saja kau Park? Jangan bilang kau masuk kamar Jongin tanpa seizinku'' Suho bertanya dengan nada angkuh pada pria yang dia panggil Park itu.

''Wow tenang bro.. aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan didalam rumahmu ini dan tidak sengaja aku tersesat dikamar adikmu yang manis itu dan perlu beberapa menit untuk bisa mencari jalan keluar dari sana hehe..'' mendengar penuturan yang bisa dibilang sangat bodoh dari pria yang ada didepannya, Suho dengan senang hati memberikan satu pukulan pada pria itu.

''Mana ada hal bodoh seperti itu Park? Kau pikir rumahku ini labirin yang bisa membuatmu tersesat huh? Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada Jongin, aku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat Park Chanyeol'' Chanyeol lalu mengangguk mendengar ancaman dari Suho.

''Humm.. baiklah lain kali aku akan meminta izinmu sebelum melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada Jongin'' Chanyeol berjalan melewati Suho lalu mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi disana dan mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dari Suho.

''Ishh.. aku tahu aku ini sangat tampan tapi kau tidak perlu sampai melebarkan matamu seperti untuk menatap wajah tampanku ini'' Suho memberikan gestur seakan ingin muntah saat mendengar kalimat penuh percaya diri yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

''Hah.. baiklah kita kembali pada bisnis dan tentang Jongin kita bicarakan lagi lain waktu'' Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, dan mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda.

Sementara itu dikamar lain Jongin yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan antara Suho dan Chanyeol masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang ia impikan malam ini karena sesekali bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman kecil. Semoga saja saat ia terbangun masih bisa mengingat mimpi indahnya malam ini dan mempertahankan senyum itu.

Pagi pun datang dengan sinarnya yang mengintip disela-sela jendela kamar Kim Jongin, menggelitik sang empunya kamar untuk segera bangun dari mimpi indahnya namun penghuni kamar ini masih betah bergelung dengan alam mimpinya. Suara alarm pun mulai terdengar menggantikan kicau burung untuk menyenandungkan nyanyian pagi dan membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya segera membuka mata dan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' pada dunia.

Karena merasa terganggu dengan suara alarmnya yang terus berbunyi Jongin pun akhirnya terbangun, dia terduduk diatas kasur empuknya, tangannya ia tuntun untuk membelai kedua matanya membersihkan kotoran yang ada disana supaya penglihatannya lebih jelas, setelah itu ia menguap lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal membuat rambutnya tambah berantakan seperti sarang burung.

Oh dia masih mengantuk rupanya, karena dia masih pada posisi semula, matanya yang masih terpejam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, ugh sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah dipagi hari -_-

Suara alarm itu kembali mengagetkannya kali ini ia paksakan untuk membuka lebar kedua bola matanya lalu meraih benda itu dan mematikannya, kini Jongin mencoba mengingat ini hari apa dan apa saja aktivitasnya yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Tubuh Jongin menegang saat pikirannya sudah menyatu dengan tubuhnya, ia ingat akan janji menemasi Sehun hari ini.

''Huwaaaa.. kenapa pagi cepat sekali datang? Aku masih ingin tidur, aku belum siap untuk hari ini huwaa..huks''

Jongin meraung dan menghetakan kakinya diatas kasur, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul bantal yang ia pegang dan Jongin mulai menggigit bantal itu dengan gemas. Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama lima menit, setelahnya ia melemparkan bantal itu kelantai lalu melangkah kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Dua puluh menit berlalu Jongin pun sudah rapi ia sedang bercermin menatap wajah sembabnya, bibirnya mencebik tidak suka melihat pantulan dirinya didalam cermin itu. Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar, ia menyesal kenapa tadi ia harus menangis tidak jelas dipagi hari.

''Oh Sehun sialan! Kau sudah membuat mataku berkantung seperti ini, dan untuk ini kau harus membayarnya'' setelah puas memaki Oh Sehun, Jongin segera keluar dari kamarnya tidak lupa memakai kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab.

Didepan pintu utama Jongin berpapasan dengan Suho yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi kekantornya, Suho sedikit heran melihat Jongin dengan kaca mata hitamnya itu, setahu Suho Jongin tidak begitu suka memakai aksesoris yang satu itu.

''Tumben sekali kau memakai kaca mata dipagi buta begini'' tanya Suho.

''Sekarang sudah hampir jam delepan hyung.. jadi sudah tidak bisa disebut pagi buta, lagi pula apa salahnya dengan kaca mata ini? Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren, itu saja''

''Oh, hanya ingin terlihat keren.. begitukah? Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau selama ini tidak keren?'' Tanya Suho kembali tapi kali ini dengan nada mengejek.

''Hyungg... ishh sudahlah aku pergi bye'' Jongin pun langsung meninggalkan hyungnya yang masih terkekeh mentertawakannya.

''Haha.. selalu menyenangkan jika bisa menggoda anak itu'' Suho menghetikan tawanya saat melihat siapa yang menjemput Jongin pagi ini. ''Ugh, Sehun? Mau pergi kemana mereka pagi-pagi begini? Awas saja jika nanti tiba-tiba kau pulang dan kembali menangis seperti waktu itu aku akan mengurungmu tujuh hari tujuh malam Kim Jongin'' gerutu Suho sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

Sehun bingung sejak Jongin memasuki mobilnya anak itu tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, dan terus melihat keluar jendela dengan melipat tangannya didada, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan Suho pikirnya. Sehun tidak tahan dengan suasana hening seperti ini, dia pun berpikir keras untuk mencairkan suasana.

''Stop! Lebih baik diam kalau kau hanya ingin mengejekku dengan kaca mata ini, asal kau tahu aku memakai ini karena ingin terlihat keren, itu saja'' Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya tapi langsung dipotong rentetan kalimat dari Jongin.

''percaya diri sekali, memangnya siapa yang mengejekmu? Suho hyung?'' tanya nya.

''Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, menyebalkan! Bahkan suara tawanya masih terngiang ditelingaku''

''Oh, lalu kenapa aku juga yang jadi pelampiasan kekesalanmu Jong?''

'Karena penyebab utama kekesalanku itu adalah dirimu Oh Sehun brengsek' maki Jongin dalam hati tentunya.

''Karena kau yang saat ini ada disampingku''

''Hah.. sudahlah lupakan kekesalanmu itu, lagi pula penampilanmu hari ini cukup keren'' Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

''Yeah aku tahu aku memang keren haha'' Sehun ikut tertawa, sebenarnya terkadang dia sedikit kerepotan menghadapi mood Jongin yang mudah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dalam hitungan detik seperti sekarang ini. Tapi selama ini Sehun masih bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

''Hun aku lapar kita sarapan dulu yah? Tapi kau yang bayar, aku tidak bawa uang''

''humm, ok''

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pesanan Jongin untuk sarapan pagi mereka yang terbilang cukup banyak dan membuat meja mereka penuh.

''Jongin kau yakin bisa memakan semua makanan ini?''

''Tentu saja, semalam aku hanya makan beberapa suap karena moodku benar-benar kacau dan itu sukses membuatku sangat lapar pagi ini, dan sekarang aku berniat memasukan semua makanan ini kedalam perutku selagi moodku sedang sangat baik, karena belum tentu moodku akan sebaik ini siang nanti''

Sehun menaikan alisnya mendengar kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Jongin, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran temannya yang satu ini. Tapi kemuadian Sehun mengacuhkannya dan mulai meminum kopi hitam yang dipesannya.

''Kau yakin hanya akan meminum kopi itu dan mengabaikan makanan-makanan ini?''

''Yeah aku sudah cukup kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan Kim''

''Bagus, Oh.. jangan sentuh apapun selain kopimu itu, karena aku yang akan menghabiskan semua ini''

''Lakukan sesukamu Kim'' dan Jongin mulai menyantap hidangan dihadapannya dengan rakus.

''Ah, kenyangnya.. terimakasih Hun''

''Sama-sama, kau benar-benar gila menelan semua makanan itu Jong.. aku salut, tapi apa perutmu baik-baik saja?''

''Ck! Kau seperti baru mengenalku saja, kau tahu kan mau dimasuki makanan sebanyak apapun perutku akan selalu baik''

''Hmm.. yeah aku tahu itu, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja''

.

.

Kini Sehun dan Jongin sedang memasuki toko perhiasan tempat Sehun mengambil cincin pesanannya, langkah Jongin sangat berat sebenarnya untuk masuk ketempat ini tapi dia tetap memaksakan langkahnya juga dengan senyum palsu yang setia ia perlihatkan.

Sehun dengan semangat menghampiri salah satu pegawai ditoko itu mungkin untuk menanyakan cincin pesanannya, Jongin enggan mengikuti langkah Sehun karena dia tidak ingin mendenger pembicaraan mereka yang pastinya akan merusak suasana hatinya.

Jongin pun lebih memilih berkeliling melihat perhiasan mahal yang berjejer indah dibalik meja kaca besar itu, Jongin berdecak kagum melihat beberapa perhiasan disana, mungkin nanti dia harus meminta Suho hyungnya untuk membelikan salah satu dari mereka.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh dan dia melihat sebuah cincin mengelinding dibawah kakinya, dia pun memungutnya dan memperhatikan cincin itu dengan baik, cincin yang bentuknya sederhana tidak ada berlian disana hanya cincin emas putih polos dan ada ukiran dibalik cincin itu. Jongin memincingkan mata membaca ukiran itu.

''Deer love Galaxy''

''Maaf, itu punyaku'' Jongin kaget mendengar suara seseorang disebelahnya, dia pun berbalik melihat orang itu, seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Jongin lalu segera menyerahkan cincin itu pada pemiliknya.

''Maaf tadi aku membaca ukiran nama disana''

''Tak apa aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena kau sudah membantuku untuk memungutnya''

''Hehe.. sama-sama, oh ya apa maksud dari kata-kata itu? Emm maksudku kenapa tidak menuliskan nama pasanganmu disana?''

''Deer dan galaxy itu panggilan sayang kami''

Jongin dapat menyadari perubahan pada pria didepannya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, suaranya sedikit bergetar dan sorot matanya berubah sendu saat menatap cincin yang ada ditangannya.

''Oh, panggilan sayang yang lucu hehe..''

Pria itu mengangguk lalu dia melihat jam tanganya dan berkata ''Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, sampai jumpa emm..''

''Kim Jongin'' Jongin menyahut cepat.

''Baiklah senang berkenalan denganmu kim Jongin dan namaku Kris''

''Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Kris'' mereka saling melambaikan tangan sebelum Kris benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Jongin sedikit penasaran Kris seharusnya bahagia saat ini, cincin itu sudah ada ditangannya bukankah itu berarti Kris dan kekasihnya akan segera menikah sama seperti Sehun, tapi kenapa justru sorot mata Kris memancarkan kesedihan? Jongin terlalu sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dikepalanya, sampai dia tidak menyadari Sehun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

''Hey kenapa kau melamun Jong? Dan siapa pria yang berbicara denganmu barusan?'' suara Sehun menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

''Bukan siapa-siapa, aku baru mengenalnya tadi. Eh tunggu sepertinya dia tidak asing untukku suaranya juga sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, tapi dimana?''

''Aku tidak tahu Jong, jangan kau tanyakan padaku''

''Ah sudahlah, kau sudah mendapatkan cincinmu?''

''Sudah, ini'' Sehun memamerkan kotak kecil ditangan kanannya dengan senang dan itu membuat Jongin ingin menangis saat ini juga tapi dia menahannya dan berusaha tetap kuat.

''Kita sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang, aku lelah Hun''

''Aku ingin kerumah Luhan hyung untuk memperlihatkan cincin ini padanya, kau tidak ingin ikut Jong?''

''Aku lelah Hun.. kalau begitu aku pulang sendiri saja naik taxy''

''Maafkan aku Jongin karena tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang''

''Tak apa Hun, bye''

''Baiklah hati-hati dijalan ne''

Jongin mengangguk lalu Sehun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jongin, walaupun hanya melihat dari punggungnya Jongin tahu Sehun pasti sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan terus menatap kotak cincin itu, dan dia juga pasti sedang membayangkan berbagai macam ekspresi kebahagian Luhan saat Sehun memperlihatkan cincin indah mereka. Yeah pasti cincin itu sangat indah walaupun Jongin belum melihat seperti apa bentuknya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin terus berlanjut memikirkan sepasang kekasih itu karena hanya akan membuatnya sedih. Dia pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba membuat hati dan pikirannya lebih tenang. Kemudian dia mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan yang baru saja Sehun lalui meninggalkan toko perhiasan itu.

Sesampainya diluar Jongin bermaksud untuk memberhentikan taxy tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Jongin menepuk jidatnya dengan keras karena baru mengingat satu kebodohannya.

''Ahh..! Dengan apa aku harus membayar taxy? Aku kan tidak membawa uang dan seharusnya tadi aku meminta uang pada Sehun oh sialll..''

Jongin yang kesal terus menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan menjambak rambutnya, kenapa nasibnya selalu tidak beruntung seperti sekarang ini. Setelah lelah dengan gerakan-gerakan kekesalannya itu Jongin lalu berjongkok memeluk kakinya sendiri dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan menempel pada lututnya. Posisinya saat ini mulai menarik perhatian pengguna jalan yang lain, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menatap Jongin iba.

''Terimalah ini paman..'' seorang gadis kecil memberikan permen lollypop padanya, lalu pandangan Jongin beralih pada wanita dewasa yang ada disebelah gadis kecil itu, wanita tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat agar Jongin menerima lollypop itu. Tangan Jongin terulur dan menerimanya lalu membuka pembungkus permen itu dan berkata 'terimakasih' sebelum ia memasukan permen lollypop itu kedalam mulutnya.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum riang sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari sana, Jongin kembali tertunduk beberapa detik kemudian dia melihat seseorang menjatuhkan uang receh dihapannya, Jongin memungutnya dia bermaksud mengembalikan uang receh itu tapi tangannya menggantung diudara saat dia menyadari orang itu memang sengaja menjatuhkan uang itu untuknya yang terlihat seperti pengemis.

Jongin menggembungkan pipinya, ''Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sehingga kalian menganggapku seorang pengemis?'' Jongin bertannya entah kepada siapa. ''Kalian tidak tahu saja seberapa banyak uang yang dimiliki Suho hyung'' lanjunya lagi.

Keadaan seperti ini mengingatkan Jongin pada kejadian semalam, dia merasa memang nasibnya benar-benar sama menyedihkannya dengan lelaki yang ia lihat semalam.

''Oh my.. pantas saja Kris sangat tidak asing untukku, ternyata dia itu Kris.. yeah Kris adalah pria menyedihkan yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya semalam''

.

.

**..TBC.. **

.

.

* * *

Mian baru bisa update, seperti yang kalian tau cuaca sekarang gak bisa ditebak, yang tinggal di Jakarta pasti tau suka duka seminggu belakangan ini. Dan beberapa hari ini juga saya sangat sibuk memantau ketinggian air wkkk(abaikan). Kritik dan sarannya masih saya tunggu chingu ^^

.

.

**Tahnks to ; Kamong Jjong, sayakanoicinoe, putrifibrianti96, novisaputri09, cute, nadiiiaa, gomiyehet, thiefhanie fhaa, Jongin48, Joy Wu94, meifaharuka haruka, Hanbijung, Guest, rovi mvpshawol, Mizumi Sakura-chan, jonginisa, LM90, KaiNieris, thedolphinduck, EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS, Mutiara Park, wiwit happyangel. **

**..Terimakasih.. **

**^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jadikan Aku Yang Ke Dua **

**Pair: Hunkai, /Hunhan/Chankai/slight **

**Chapter: 4  
**

**Rate: M(cuma nyrempet dikit :D)**

**WARNING: Yaoi, cerita pasaran dan alur yang sangat lambat, bahasa dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai, OOC. **

**Bagi yang tidak suka cast/pair di ff ini silahkan out dan gak usah dibaca, thank you :* BOW~~ **

**Hope you enjoy this story ^^**

* * *

**. **

**.**

Jongin masih berdiri disana, pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan Kris malam kemarin, Jongin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Kris ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya.

''Seharusnya aku ingat lebih awal mungkin aku bisa sedikit menghiburnya dengan mengatakan, dia tidak sendiri ada aku yang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya'' gumamnya. ''Walaupun sebenarnya punyaku jauh lebih menyedihkan karena harus patah hati dan menangisi seseorang yang hanya berstatus sahabatku, sedangkan Kris paling tidak mereka pernah menjalin hubungan hahh..''

Jongin kembali mengemut permen lollypop yang ada ditangannya setelah ia bergumam tidak jelas sendiri, dan dia kembali menghela nafasnya begitu menyadari kalau dia masih terdampar dipinggir jalan, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk pulang,

Bukannya Jongin tidak tahu arah jalan pulang, hanya saja dia tidak mungkin berjalan kaki sampai rumah itu akan sangat melelahkan dan dia tidak mau melakukan hal itu.

''Arggh sial masa iya aku harus jalan kaki sih.. Oh sial Sehun setelah sukses membuat mata indahku sembab dan sekarang bocah sial itu akan membuat kaki jenjangku sakit'' teriaknya kesal.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling berharap ada seseorang yang ia kenal diantara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang itu, tapi kelihatannya Jongin harus kembali menelan kekecewaannya karena dia tidak menemukan orang yang ia kenal disana.

Dengan berat hati Jongin akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya tidak mungkin dia terus berada di sana sepanjang hari, apa lagi saat ini hari sudah beranjak siang dan sinar matahari sudah tidak bersahabat seperti pagi tadi.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit sudah kira-kira Jongin berjalan kaki, entah sudah berapa puluh kali Jongin menghela dan membuang nafasnya kasar, dia mulai merasa lelah, bahkan lengan kemejanya juga ikut menjadi korban karena terus ia gunakan untuk menyeka peluh di wajahnya.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar setelah melihat halte bus yang berada tidak jauh didepannya, dia pun mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku di halte tersebut.

''Ughh sungguh sial hari ini kakiku rasanya sudah ingin patah padahal belum ada tiga puluh menit aku berjalan, Tuhan kirimkanlah salah satu malaikat Mu untuk menolongku hari ini huks'' mohon Jongin yang sedikit berlebihan.

''Do'a mu terkabul anak muda malaikatmu yang tampan dan baik hati sudah ada disini untuk menolongmu'' Jongin menajamkan pendengarannya, sepertinya dia mendengar suara seseorang, seingatnya tadi dia hanya seorang diri disana, dan sialnya lagi suara itu tidak asing ditelinganya.

''Shit sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini, jangan bilang kalau dia adalah.. damn it! Kenapa mahkluk absurt bertelinga lebar ini ada dihadapanku sekarang?''

''Hey hey, aku ini bukan mahkluk absurd sayang walaupun yeah telingaku memang lebar, tapi justru ini adalah salah satu daya tarik ku.. dan hey aku adalah malaikat tampan yang dikirim Tuhan untuk membuat harimu lebih indah'' ucap Chanyeol dengan mengdipkan sebelah matanya, Jongin mendecih melihat kelakuan dan mendengar ocehan Park Chanyeol.

Entah Park Chanyeol datang dari mana yang pasti sekarang dia ada disana, berdiri angkuh tepat didepan Kim Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang bertengger manis dipinggangnya dan jangan lupakan senyum lebar Park Chanyeol yang penuh percaya diri. Sedangkan Jongin terus mendelik tidak suka pada Chanyeol, yang tentu saja diabaikan Chanyeol yang tetap mempertahankan wajah senangnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapan Jongin, lalu mulai memijat kaki Jongin, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tentu saja Jongin kaget walaupun dilain sisi sebenarnya dia senang karena memang kedua kakinya benar-benar terasa pegal dan dia butuh sentuhan tangan untuk memijatnya, tapi karena orang itu adalah park Chanyeol membuat Jongin harus tetap menjaga gengsinya jadi dengan kasar dia menampik tangan Chanyeol.

''Apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan Park?''

''memijat kakimu tentu saja''

''Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan itu jadi tolong jauhkan tanganmu itu, jangan menyentuhku''

Chanyeol sedikit mendesah kecewa, dia kemudian bangun dari posisinya semula dan Chanyeol memilih duduk disebelah Jongin.

''Aku hanya ingin sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelahmu'' Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan dia pun lalu membelai rambut, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali belaian tidak mendapat penolakan dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

''Aku sudah peringatkan untuk jangan menyentuhku '' suara Jongin kembali terdengar dan menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol.

''Hahh baiklah aku menyerah..'' Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

''Ayo aku antar kau pulang'' lalu dia berdiri dan menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengikutinya berdiri.

Jongin menengok kekanan kiri mencari sesuatu. ''Aku tidak membawa mobil jadi kita naik bus saja'' Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman bodohnya waktu mengatakan itu, Jongin mendecih kembali dan menjawab 'terserah'.

Bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang, Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan jongin menaiki bus, disepanjang jalan memasuki bus itu chanyeol terus tersenyum pasalnya Jongin sama sekali tidak menolak genggaman tangannya, Chanyeol menuntun Jongin lebih kedalam tepat didekat pintu belakang bus. Memang bus yang mereka naiki tidak terlalu penuh sesak tapi disana tidak ada kursi kosong , jadi terpaksa mereka harus berdiri.

Diluar sana tidak jauh dari hate bus tepatnya didalam mobil mewah berwarna merah terdapat seorang pria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi dua pria yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh bus yang mereka tumpangi.

''Oh mungkin Kim Jongin itu kekasihnya, dasar Park chanyeol bodoh! Jelas-jelas membawa mobil tapi malah mengajak kekasihnya pulang menggunakan bus'' pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah Park Chanyeol. Lalu pria itu keluar dari mobil dan berpindah posisi, setelah memasang sabuk pengaman pria itu merogoh kantong celananya mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

''Halo Lu tunggu aku, dalam tiga puluh menit aku tiba dirumahmu'' dia langsung mematikan ponselnya setelah mengatakan itu karena tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari seseorang yang ia ajak bicara diujung sana.

Pria itu pun merogoh sakunya yang lain mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil, dia tersenyum menatap kotak itu, ''Semoga kau suka ini Lu'' setelah memasukan kembali kotak itu dia pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi menuju rumah seseorang yang ia telpon sebelumnya.

.

.

Disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup terlihat nyaman dan hangat terdapat pria mungil nan cantik sedang berkutat dengan kegiatannya didapur, menyiapkan beberapa menu makanan, dia pun mulai menata makanan yang sudah selasai ia masak itu diatas meja makannya. Pria mungil itu tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya , dia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja senyumnya terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sesekali matanya menatap kearah pintu depan rumahnya seperti sudah tidak sabar menunggu seseorang untuk mengetuknya, dengan berlari kecil dia munuju pintu lalu mengintip keluar dari sela tirai jendela, dia kembali tersenyum dan tertawa kecil lalu menyentuh dadanya yang terus bergemuruh tidak beraturan, dia beralih menyentuh pipinya yang terasa memanas dan merona hebat.

''Hentikan Luhan! Kau bertingkah seperti anak remaja empat belas tahun yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta'' gumamnya pada diri sendiri, ya nama pria mungil itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan mendengar suara handphone berdiring dia pun langsung berlari menuju meja makan untuk mengambil handphonenya yang tadi ia tinggalkan disana.

''Halo'' dengan cepat pula menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat ID sang penelpon.

'Halo Lu tunggu aku, dalam tiga puluh menit aku tiba dirumahmu' Luhan menggigit bibirnya setelah mendengar sambungan telpon terputus sebelum Luhan sempat memberi respon, Luhan menatap telepon genggamnya dan pintu rumahnya secara bergantian, raut bahagia yang terlihat sebelumnya diwajahnya berganti dengan raut kegelisahan.

Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas, kepalanya pun menjadi pusing Luhan agak terhuyung tapi beruntung tangannya masih bisa bertumpu pada meja hingga dia tidak terjatuh, nafasnya memburu Luhan menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang tetap bertumpu pada meja.

Beberapa menit ia lalui dengan posisi yang tetap sama dengan sebelumnya hingga ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu.

''Selamat siang hyung, apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?'' tanya seseorang atau lebih tepatnya lagi adalah Oh Sehun yang kini berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

''Tidak, aku baru saja selesai memasak tepat sepuluh menit yang lalu'' jawab Luhan disertai senyum yang sebenarnya ia paksakan kemudian Luhan memeluk pria yang ada didepannya itu, matanya terus menatap lurus jalanan didepan rumahnya berharap seseorang yang lain tidak akan datang dalam waktu dekat.

''Ayo masuk Sehun kau pasti lapar kan? Kau harus mencoba masakanku Hunie'' ajak Luhan riang dia menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju meja makan.

''Wah.. ini terlihat sangat enak hyung'' ujar Sehun setelah melihat beberapa menu makanan yang sudah tersusun rapi diatas meja.

''Jangan memujiku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mencoba rasanya'' timpal Luhan.

Luhan pun mulai mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk untuk Sehun, sementara Sehun hanya menatap pria cantik didepannya dengan tatapan memuja.

''Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan mulailah cicipi makanan yang sudah aku sediakan untukmu, apa mereka benar-benar enak seperti yang bilang sebelumnya atau justru sebaliknya'' kata-kata Luhan menghentikan lamunan Sehun dan pria tampan itu pun kembali tersenyum lalu mulai menyantap hidangan yang sudah susah payah Luhan buatkan untuknya.

Moment dimeja makan itu mereka lewati dengan penuh canda tawa, karena Sehun terus saja memuji masakan Luhan dan itu sukses membuat wajah Luhan merona malu mendengarnya. Oh Sehun sangat menyukai moment yang seperti ini dimana mereka berdua tidak berhenti tertawa hanya karena hal-hal kecil, juga karena Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah wajah Luhan setiap dia melontarkan gombalan-gombalan manisnya disela obrolan mereka.

Tapi ada yang Sehun tidak sadari raut gelisah Luhan yang tidak berhenti menatap jam tangannya juga sesekali dia melirik smart phonenya yang terus ia genggam. Yeah Oh Sehun benar-benar melewatkan hal itu, mungkin karena cinta sudah membutakan hatinya hingga membuatnya tidak peka dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah cinta dimata Luhan.

''Sehun aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji penting sebentar lagi dan tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, maafkan aku'' Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menundukan kepalanya setelah mengatakan itu, dia tidak berani untuk melihat raut wajah Sehun.

Tak lama Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun menghela nafas panjang lalu Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun yang membelai rambutnya dengan sayang.

''Aku mengerti hyung.. tidak usah memasang wajah bersalah seperti itu kita masih punya banyak waktu lain kali, dan aku sudah cukup puas dengan hari ini'' Sehun pun segera menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya yang tentu saja Luhan membalas pelukan sehun.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar Luhan pun akhirnya dengan berat hati mengantar Sehun keluar, Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dan tidak lupa memberikan satu kecupan singkat dibibir kekasih cantiknya itu sebelum memasuki dan melajukan mobilnya. Luhan masih setia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Sehun tidak terlihat lagi dimatanya, Luhan lega karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga atau melihat kegelisahan yang dirasakannya. Apa lagi saat mereka baru saja keluar rumah beberapa saat lalu, sebenarnya Luhan gugup setengah mati karena dia melihat satu mobil yang terparkir tepat diseberang jalan rumahnya, dia tahu siapa yang berada dalam mobil itu.

Luhan tetap berdiri dihalaman rumahnya dan dia terus menatap lurus kearah mobil yang sejak tadi mengusiknya, tak lama seorang pria terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Pria itu semakin mendekat dan sekarang sudah berada beberapa langkah tepat didepan Luhan.

''Jadi bocah yang baru saja pergi dari sini itu kekasihmu Lu?'' pertanyaan pria itu terdengar sangat dingin.

''Iya dia memang kekasihku'' kata-kata Luhan terdengar tak kalah dingin.

''Lu.. aku mohon pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu untuk menikah dengan bocah itu''

''Berhenti menyebutnya bocah Kris dan kau harus tahu kalau dia jauh lebih dewasa dari pada dirimu''

''Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku berjanji akan perbaiki semuanya maafkan aku Lu maafkan aku''

''Semua sudah berakhir tidak bisakah kau terima itu? Bersikaplah layaknya orang dewasa Kris dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi dengan bebagai macam janji-janji manismu aku sudah bosan mendengarnya''

''Demi Tuhan Luhan kau salah paham dan biarkan aku meluruskan semuanya berikan satu kesempatan lagi padaku Lu..''

''Tidak bisa Kris seperti yang kau tahu tidak lama lagi aku akan menikah dan aku mohon kali ini jangan rusak rencana pernikahanku, aku hanya ingin bahagia. Pergilah Kris tempatmu bukan disini, hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengulangnya karena aku tahu pada akhirnya akulah yang akan terluka''

Kris terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Luhan, hatinya terasa sakit dia ingin menyangkalnya dan terus meyakinkan Luhan tapi dia tahu itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan saat ini karena yang akan ia dapat hanya penolakan dari Luhan yang memang sangat keras kepala dan tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun jika pemuda manis itu sudah merasa tersakiti. Kris menghela nafasnya panjang mungkin mengalah untuk saat ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik dia pun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan menatap mata pemuda yang dicintainya itu dalam.

''Baiklah Lu.. aku akan pergi sekarang tapi tidak berarti aku melepaskanmu, aku mohon pikirkan lagi semuanya dengan kepala dingin, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku dan kau hanya akan bahagia bila hidup bersamaku''

Kemudian Kris merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil lalu memberikannya pada Luhan.

''Aku ingin kau menyimpan benda ini, kau harus memakainya jika nanti kau berubah pikiran tapi kalau kau tetap pada pendirian dan pilihanmu kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku. Tapi aku mohon pikirkan dengan baik.

Lalu Kris berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri disana, Luhan menggenggam kotak itu dengan kuat entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini marah, kesal atau sedih dia tidak tahu yang pasti pemuda manis itu sangat ingin sekali menangis. Setelah lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri Luhan pun melangkah memasuki rumahnya, dia meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja dan terus menatapnya Luhan ingin membuka kotak kecil itu tapi dia takut untuk melihat isi didalamnya, dia takut itu akan menggoyahkan pilihan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendengar ketukan dipintu rumahnya, dia menggeram kesal siapakah orang yang bertamu saat pikirannya sedang kalut seperti ini. Dengan terpaksa Luhan pun membukakan pintu sebenernya dia ingin mengutuk siapapun itu yang berada dibalik pintu rumahnya tapi bibirnya hanya terkatup rapat setelah melihat sosok orang itu dan dengan cepat dia memberikan senyuman pada orang itu.

"Sehun untuk apa kau kembali lagi?''

''Tadi aku lupa ingin menunjukan ini padamu hyung..''

Luhan menerima sesuatu yang diberikan Sehun, setelahnya Sehun mencium pipi Luhan kilat dan berlari kembali menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari sana. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya itu tapi Luhan tertawa setelahnya, Luhan menghetikan tawanya setelah menyadari benda apa yang kini ada ditangannya dia lalu membawa langkahnya kembali kedalam rumahnya. Dia meletakan benda pemberian Sehun tepat disebelah Kotak pemberian Kris, Luhan menatap kedua benda itu dengan tatapan sendu, benda yang bahkan berbentuk dan berwarna sama. Luhan juga tahu benar apa yang ada didalam kedua kotak kecil itu, dia mengerang prustasi dan mulai menjambak rambutnya, Luhan juga mulai menangis meraung seperti anak kecil dia benar-benar sangat kalut dan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan karena jujur saja Luhan sangat bingung dengan pilihan hatinya.

.

.

''Sial kenapa bus ini harus penuh sih aku kan lelah harus berdiri sepanjang jalan huft.. dasar Park Chanyeol juga sialan kenapa kau juga tidak membawa mobil katanya orang kaya cih! Tau begini tadi aku minta kau untuk menelpon Suho hyung saja untuk menjemputku ughh..''

''Kau lelah baby?'' Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Jongin, karena posisi Chanyeol yang berada tepat dibelakang jongin dan juga bus yang mereka tumpangi sangat sudah sangat penuh berbeda dengan situasi waktu mereka baru menaiki bus ini yang masih cukup lenggang membuat mereka berdua benar-benar sangat dekat, punggung Jongin menempel didada bidang Chanyeol, juga karena tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin memudahkan dia untuk menunduk dan berbisik ditelinga Jongin, jika dilihat posisi mereka berdua saat ini sangat sensual.

''Jauhkan bibirmu dari telingaku Park.. ini sangat menjijikan'' Jongin mengusap telinganya, dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Karena kesal Jongin langsung menyikut perut dan menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan sangat keras, Chanyeol pun menggeram kesakitan.

''Rasakan kau Park Chanyeol''

''Kau mulai nakal baby'' lagi, bukannya kapok Chanyeol malah makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Jongin dan mulai meraba-raba bagian depan tubuh Jongin.

Jongin membelalakan matanya karena perbuatan Chanyeol, dia ingin sekali teriak dan memaki Chanyeol yang sudah melecehkannya tapi dia malu bus ini terlalu penuh dan dia laki-laki akan sangat tidak elit kalau orang-orang tahu dia sedang dicabuli didalam bus. Jongin yang hanya terdiam dan tidak memberikan penolakan membuat Chanyeol lebih berani melakukan yang lebih jauh, tangan kanannya yang semula berpegang pada tiang atas bus mulai merambat turun dan meraba punggung jongin sensual, Jongin bisa mendengar nafas Chanyeol yang memburu tepat dibelakang telinganya. Jongin menggit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya bukan, itu bukan karena dia terangsang atau menikmati apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan padanya saat ini tapi karena Jongin sangat marah.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya saat dia merasakan Chanyeol sedang menjilat lehernya dan kini Chanyeol juga mulai menghisap lehernya seperti seorang vampire yang sedang menghisap darah korbannya, Chanyeol melakukannya tidak disatu tempat saja dia menandai beberapa tempat dileher jenjang Jongin. Kemudian tangan kiri Chanyeol mulai turun kebagian depan celana Jongin berusaha untuk memasukan tangannya kedalam sana tapi tangan Jongin dengan cepat mencekalnya tapi Chanyeol tidak cepat menyerah karena dia kini mengelus sesuatu yang berada didalam celana jongin dari luar, Chanyeol meremas bagian itu pelan dan terus melakukan aktivitasnya itu tanpa perduli dengan keadaan sekitar atau bagaimana perasaan Jongin.

Wajah Jongin sudah merah padam dibuatnya, habis sudah kesabaran Jongin, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi,. Dengan kasar Jongin menyentakan tangan chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol membuat semua mata didalam bus itu kini tertuju pada mereka berdua.

''Yak! Dasar pria mesum sialan kau sedang melakukan apa padaku hah?! Ini pelecehan dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam aku akan menuntutmu untuk pelecehan sexsual yang sudah kau perbuat padaku''

Orang-orang disana mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk dan beberapa kali membungkukan badannya sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

''Sekali lagi maafkan kami berdua atas ketidak nyamanan ini, kekasihku memang agak sensitif akhir-akhir ini'' Jongin tambah kesal mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

''Siapa yang kau sebut kekasihmu Park? Dalam mimpi saja aku tidak akan sudi jadi kekasihmu! Pak supir tolong turunkan kami dikantor pilisi terdekat aku akan melaporkan lelaki berengsek ini''

Disepanjang jalan Jongin masih saja terus berteriak dan marah-marah pada Chanyeol, menyebutnya pria brengsek, pria mesum, pria kurang ajar, tidak tahu diri dan masih banyak lagi, sementara Chanyeol terus menyangkal dan membela diri dengan mengatakan mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin mati babak belur dikeroyok puluhan orang didalam sana. Akhirnya supir bus itu menurunkan Jongin dan Chanyeol didepan kantor pilisi seperti yang Jongin inginkan.

Keadaan didalam kantor polisi pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan situasi sebelumnya, Jongin yang masih terus mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sudah melakukan pelecehan padanya dan Jongin ingin polisi segera memenjarakan seorang Park Chayeol. Dan park Chanyeol yang terus berkelit kalau itu bukanlah pelecehan karena memang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

''Yak! Kim Jongin apa yang lakukan kali ini huh? Kau tahu aku sedang ada rapat penting saat kantor polisi meneponku dan menyuruhku untuk segera datang kemari''

Suho yang baru saja datang langsung memarahi Jongin adiknya.

''Hyung itu semua karena pria mesum ini dia melakukan pelecehan padaku ditempat umum, lihatlah tanda-tanda merah dileherku ini hasil perbuatan mesumnya padaku'' adu Jongin pada Suho,

Suho kaget melihat bercak merah dileher adiknya dia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tadi ditunjuk Jongin. Chanyeol hanya memberikan cengiran tanpa dosanya pada Suho yang sedang melotot tajam padanya.

''Yak brengsek apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku huh? Suho kini sedang memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal, Chanyeol mengaduh sakit dan meminta Suho menghentikan pukulannya yang tentu saja tidak didengarkan oleh Suho.

Keadaan pun menjadi tenang setelah salah satu petugas polisi menggebrak meja dan menyuruh mereka diam. Petugas itupun mulai menjelaskan duduk permasalahnya pada Suho.

''Jongin apa benar yang dikatakan pria ini kalau kau adalah kekasihnya?'' tanya Suho.

''Itu tidak benar hyung.. aku saja baru bertemu dengannya dua kali ini'' kini Suho beralih menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan setelah mendengar penutura adiknya.

''Kau jangan percaya ucapannya dia memang kekasihku'' dengan percaya diri Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

''Hey hentikan omong kosongmu Park Chanyeol'' bentak Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Suho lalu berkata ''Kau bisa bertanya pada sepupunya yang bernama Chen kalau kau tidak percaya''

''Chen?'' Jongin bergumam dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

''Iya Chen, kau lupa perjanjian kita diakhir pertemuan kita yang pertama baby?'' tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum miringnya. Jongin menggeram kesal saat dia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol, Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan lemas keatas meja melihat itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan mengedipkan matanya pada Suho sedangkan Suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

''Jongin jadi itu benar''

''Hyung.. tidak seperti itu, aku.. itu.. emm..'' Jongin bingung harus memberi jawaban apa untuk hyungnya.

Suho menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara dengan petugas polisi disana kalau masalah ini mereka akan menyelesaikannya secara damai dan tidak perlu diberakhir dimeja hukum, setelah menandatangani beberapa berkas persetujuan damai mereka pun segera keluar dari kantor polisi. Jongin masih kesal sebenarnya karena dia tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol mendekam didalam sana, tapi dia bisa apa? Ini semua karena kecerobohannya yang dengan mudah melakukan taruhan konyol itu dengan Chanyeol.

''Jongin cepat masuk aku akan mengantarmu pulang'' Jongin mengangguk lesu dan masuk kedalam mobil Suho.

''Bagaimana dengan aku? Kau tidak ingin mengantarkan aku pulang juga?'' pertanyaan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Suho, Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya karena mendapati Suho yang kini sedang memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

''Urusan kita belum selesai tuan Park Chanyeol.. kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku'' setelah berkata seperti itu Suho langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kencang. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh melihat kejadian itu dan setelah mobil Suho menjauh Chanyeol langsung menelpon seseorang untuk menjumputnya.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

* * *

**Hai annyeong.. maaf banget baru bisa update ff ini setelah berbulan-bulan, semoga masih ada yg inget sama ff ini hehe :D dan juga yg minta hunkai momentnya belum bisa aku tulis karena memang alur ceritanya begini, hunkai momentnya belum pas buat dimasukin smoga mengerti. Okai segini aja cuap cuapnya see yaa...^^ DEEP BOW ! **

**Want to review? Thank you ^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jadikan Aku Yang Ke Dua **

**Pair: Hunkai, /Hunhan/Chankai/slight **

**Chapter: 5**

**Rate: M(Cuma nyrempet dikit :D)**

**WARNING: Yaoi, cerita pasaran dan alur yang sangat lambat, bahasa dan penulisan yang tidak sesuai, OOC. **

**Bagi yang tidak suka cast/pair di ff ini silahkan out dan gak usah dibaca, thank you :* BOW~~ **

**Hope you enjoy this story ^o^**

* * *

**. **

**. **

Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak seperti cacing kepanasan. Jongin yang sedang galau atau kesal lebih tepatnya terus saja melakukan sesuatu yang hanya membuang tenaganya sendiri saja, karena Jongin terkadang akan menjambak rambutnya atau memukul kepalanya, menghentakan kakinya dilantai berkali-kali, membuat suara berisik karena Jongin juga tidak berhenti mendumal dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Chanyeol tentunya yang sudah membuat moodnya benar-benar buruk.

Suho sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya itu, karena Jongin terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat sedang marah-marah seperti anak lima tahun yang sedang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan ice cream oleh Ibunya. Bahkan kalau bisa Suho ingin sekali mengabadikannya dalam video dan dia bisa menonton ulang tingkah lucu Jongin saat moodnya sedang buruk. Tapi sayangnya Suho tidak bisa melakukan itu karena pasti Jongin akan mengamuk jika Suho melakukannya.

''Kau tidak lelah apa dari tadi mara-marah terus?'' tanya Suho, tapi Jongin yang sedang kesal hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Suho.

''Aku saja yang melihatnya saja lelah masa kau yang melakukannya tidak?'' suara Suho kembali terdengar, kali ini Jongin memeberi respon dengan memanyunkan bibirnya dan itu sukses mengundang gelak tawa Suho.

''Terus saja hyung.. kenapa sepertinya kau selalu senang setiap melihat sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku?''

''Siapa? Aku? Kau bercanda, tentu saja tidak adik ku tersayang.. sini-sini hyung akan berikan satu pelukan untukmu''

''Aku sudah besar hyung, tidak butuh pelukan darimu''

Tapi jawaban Jongin berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya karena kini dia beringsut mendekat dan memeluk hyungnya yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut adiknya.

''Ahh lucunya adik ku ini.. hyung jadi rindu menimang-nimang baby Jongin, sayang kau tumbuh sangat cepat bahkan lebih tinggi dariku, hyung jadi tidak bisa menimang-nimangmu lagi''

''Haha.. itu deritamu hyung'' dan sekarang giliran Jongin yang tertawa senang.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan santai memasuki rumahnya dengan bersiul-siul riang sepertinya kejadian beberapa waktu lalu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuknya, justru dia terlihat sangat senang. Siulanya pun kini berganti dengan nyanyian-nyanyian penuh kata-kata cinta. Bibir sexynya terus saja melantunkan nyanyian itu walaupun suaranya tidaklah seindah kata-kata yang sedang ia lantunkan Chanyeol dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi tetap memperdengarkan suaranya bahkan dia seakan tidak perdulli dengan beberapa maid yang menyapanya dan membukuk hormat padanya saat ia melewati mereka. Saat Chanyeol akan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya ia melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk manis diruang tamu dan menatapnya penuh selidik.

''Kau sudah kembali? Katanya kau akan menemui kekasihmu, kenapa cepat sekali? Chanyeol mengecek jam tangannya.

Terdengar orang itu sedikit mendesah kecawa dan mengacak rambutnya, ''Dia masih menolak ku Yeol..'' Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dan duduk disebelah orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kris.

''Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipusingkan Kris, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan cintamu kembali'' Chanyeol mengusap punggung Kris hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan dan memberi dukungan untuk Kris.

''Waktuku tidak banyak Yeol.. dia akan menikah dengan orang lain hanya dalam hitungan minggu dan memikirkan tentang itu membuatku susah bernafas dadaku sesak sekali..'' Kris memukul dadanya sedikit keras, Chanyeol meringis melihatnya.

''Semua akan kembali seperti semula percayalah padaku. Singkirkan ketakutanmu karena memang tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpamu Kris'' Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mencoba untuk mengirimkan sinyal kebahagian untuk Kris. Mau tak mau pun Kris mulai menarik kedua ujung bibirnya keatas membalas senyuman Chanyeol dan mereka pun tertawa setelahnya.

''Terima kasih Yeol, kalau tidak ada dirimu saat ini mungkin aku sudah benar-benar terpuruk'' Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan teman baiknya itu.

''Ahh.. bagaimana dengan dirimu Yeol sepertinya kencanmu berjalan lancar''

''Hahaa.. bagaimana kau bisa tau Kris kalau kencanku berjalan lancar?'' bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Chanyeol justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada Kris.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas ''Tentu saja aku tahu karena kau terus saja bernyanyi sepanjang jalan, dasar tidak tahu malu''

Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Kris. ''Hey siapa yang kau bilang tidak tahu malu huh?''

''Tentu saja kau bodoh.. suaramu itu sangat tidak merdu Yeol, untung saja kau temanku kalau bukan mungkin aku sudah menendang bokongmu'' jawab Kris santai.

''Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pendengaranmu Kris.. suaraku ini sangat yang merdu dan sexy dan misalkan saja aku ikut acara pencarian bakat pasti aku yang akan jadi pemenangnya''

Kris memberikan gestur seakan ingin muntah mendengar ocehan temannya yang memiliki kepercayaan diri diatas rata-rata itu.

''Ya ya terserah dirimu sajalah Yeol.. aku malas berdebat denganmu''

''Haha.. nah begitu baru temanku'' dengan gaya yang sangat cool Chanyeol merangkul Kris.

''Jadi benar kencanmu berjalan lancar?'' tanya Kris lagi.

Kris sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang kini berubah memanyunkan bibirnya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

''Aku hanya sedikit bermain dengannya tapi dia malah membawaku ke kantor Polisi'' adu Chanyeol pada Kris dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

Kris tertawa sebentar mendengar penuturan Chanyeol ''Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya sehingga membuat dia tega menyeretmu Ke kantor Polisi?''

''Aku hanya bersenang-senang sedikit dengan tubuhnya hanya untuk menggodanya saja, tapi dia tidak terima dan menuduhku telah melakukan pelecehan padanya hufft..''

''Dasar mesum aku tahu apa yang kau sebut bersenang-senang itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mendekam di penjara saat ini?''

''Sialan! Kau menyumpahi ku untuk mendekam di penjara begitu?''

''Bukannya seharusnya begitu yah? Kau mendekam disana beberapa waktu karena perbuatanmu''

''Sayang sekali sekarang aku ada disini tepat di depanmu bukan di tempat keras dan dingin itu''

''Kalian menyesaikannya dengan damai?''

''Yeah, karena aku punya senjata rahasia haha..''

''Tidak seru padahal aku ingin hasil akhir yang lain''

Kris berujar dengan nada penuh kekecewaan yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda dan itu berhasil karena kini Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sedikit keras membuat Kris meringis sakit, mau tidak mau Kris pun membalasnya untuk melindungi diri. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi mereka terlibat perkelahian kecil dan diselingi kata-kata konyol yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

.

.

''Holaa selamat sore sepupu hitamku tersayang..''

Suara melengking Chen sedikit mengganggu tidur sore Jongin, sebenarnya Jongin tidak tidur dia hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa kesal dan emosinya karena kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Tapi bukan Chen namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, karena sekarang Chen mulai memukul bokong Jongin berkali-kali untuk membangunkannya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa membuka matanya dan memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Chen.

''Hehe.. jangan marah seperti itu nanti kau semakin terlihat hitam'' canda Chen.

''Mana ada yang seperti itu bodoh'' satu bantal pun melayang ke kapala Chen.

''Sakit tau..'' sahut Chen

tadinya Chen ingin membalas dengan melempar kembali bantal kearah Jongin, tapi karena tatapan tidak bersahabat Jongin yang tertuju padanya Chen jadi mengurungkankan niatnya dan hanya memberikan cengiran canggung pada Jongin.

''Untuk apa kau kesini? Mengganggu tidurku saja''

''Aku sudah menelponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, pesanku juga tidak kau balas''

''Handphone ku mati dan dari pagi aku tidak tau dimana keberadaan benda itu''

''Ishh.. dasar merepotkan. Aku kan jadi terpaksa datang kesini''

''Ya sudah sana pergi aku juga tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu''

''Yah ngambek lagi anak ini''

'' Aku tidak''

'' huff.. maaf ok? Malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu main keclub mau ya?''

''Moodku sangat jelek hari ini dan aku sedang malas keluar, lain kali saja maaf''

''Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu makan diluar mau tidak?''

''Nah kalau makan aku mau''

Chen menatap Jongin malas karena raut muka Jongin langsung berubah dalam dua detik hanya karena satu kata apa lagi kalau bukan satu kata favorit dari seorang Kim Jongin yaitu _makanan._

''Giliran mendengar makanan langsung bersemangat'' Chen masih memasang wajah malasnya.

''Seperti baru mengenalku saja.. aku kan memang selalu begitu tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak untuk makanan'' dengan senyum bangga Jongin mengatakkan itu semua.

''Ya sudah sana cepat mandi dan kita pergi cari makan''

''Ok siappp!'' dengan bergegas Jongin berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Chen menguap bosan karena sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Jongin belum juga selesai mandi, entah apa yang dia lakukan didalam sana hingga harus menghabiskan waktu sangat lama.

''Yak! Hitam cepat keluar lama sekali sih mandinya aku seperti sedang menunggui seorang gadis'' chen yang sudah habis kesabarannya pun mulai berteriak untuk membuat Jongin cepat keluar.

Baru saja Chen bangkit dari duduknya berniat untuk menggedor kamar mandi Jongin, anak itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu masih dengan baju yg lengkap dan tubuhnya yang tidak basah sama sekali.

''Kau tidak mandi? Tanyanya.

''Tidak'' jawab Jongin singkat.

''Lalu apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana?'' tunjuk Chen kearah pintu yang tepat dibalakang Jongin.

''Aku ketiduran tadi heheh...'' cengir Jongin. Mendengar itu membuat Chen ingin sekali menendang bokong Jongin.

''Demi Tuhan Jongin bisa tidak sih kau tidak membuatku kesal sekali saja..'' keluh Chen.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan menuju lemari pakainnya dan memilih baju yg akan dia pakai. Setelah rapi Jongin lansung menarik Chen keluar kamar kali ini giliran Chen yang berjalan malas-malasan mungkin karena dia masih kesal dengan Jongin.

''Ayolah Chen cepat sedikit aku sudah lapar..'' rengeknya.

''Kau yang lapar kenapa aku yang harus terburu-buru?'' Jongin berhenti dan menatap Chen tidak percaya.

''Kan dirimu yang mau mentraktirku, kau lupa?'' Chen menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya dia pun mengalah untuk tidak berdebat lebih panjang lagi dengan Jongin.

''Baiklah ayo'' Chen pun mengimbangi langkah cepat Jongin yang sepertinya memang sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan makanannya.

Tidak sampai setengah jam mereka berdua sudah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju, bukan restoran mahal hanya kedai biasa tapi tidak tidak bisa dibilang kecil juga karena memang ditempat ini sangat ramai pengunjung apalagi dijam-jam orang pulang kerja begini, karena banyak dari mereka yang datang untuk makan seteleh mereka lelah bekerja.

Jongin dan Chen pun mulai memesan makanan mereka Jongin disini terlihat senang sekali atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu diri karena dia memesan makanan seperti orang yang belum makan tujuh hari tujuh malam dan tidak memikirkan perasaan ataupun isi kantong Chen. Chen membuka mulutnya lebar karena tdak percaya dengan kelakuan sepupu tersayangnya ini.

''Huff aku tau pasti akan selalu seperti ini jika mengajakmu makan saat moodmu sedang baik''

''Moodku sedang jelek Chen.. jangan sok tau deh''

''Tapi tidak untuk makanan karena buktinya kau sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan''

''Kesempatan bagus tidak baik untuk dilewatkan, bukankah itu yang selalu dikatakan banyak orang?''

Jongin memilih mengabaikan tatapan protes dari Chen setelah melihat pelayan yang datang membawa semua pesanan mereka. Setelah mengucapkan 'selamat makan' dengan sopannya Jongin langsung menyantap hidangan didepannya mendahului Chen yang saat ini masih menatapnya sebal.

Chen yang bosan melihat orang kelaparan didepannya beralih mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru ruangan menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang ada disana, banyak juga ternyata orang yang satu tipe dengan Jongin –menyantap hidangan mereka tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar.

Saat Chen akan mengalihkan matanya pada makanan didepannya tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing dimatanya dimeja paling pojok sebelah kanan dan orang itu tidak sendiri.

''Hey Jongin..'' Chen menggoyangkan lengan Jongin berharap Jongin beralih menatapnya.

''Hemm'' tapi Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

''Jonginnnnn..'' panggilan Chen masih tetap diabaikan Jongin yang masih sibuk denganmakanannya, akhirnya Chen memukulkan sendoknya ke kepala Jongin.

''Aww.. apasih Chen dari tadi menggangu acara makanku?'' protes Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

''Kau dari tadi mengabaikanku hitamm..''

''Ishh.. katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan aku tetap mendengarmu kok.. tidak usah pake acara memukul kepalaku''

''Tapi aku butuh kau memperhatikanku saat berbicara denganmu''

''Hahh.. merepotkan, baiklah cepat katakan''

Jongin meletakan sedoknya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Chen.

''Kau lihat diujung sana bukankah itu Park Chanyeol? Jongin mengikuti arah yang ditujuk Chen, dan yeah itu Park Chanyeol. Emosi Jongin kembali naik keubun-ubun karena melihatnya.

''Tapi yang bersama dia itu siapa? Mereka terlihat akrab sekali dari tadi tidak berhenti tertawa satu sama lain''

Pandangan Jongin beralih pada sosok yang duduk didepan Park Chanyeol, Jongin sedikit terkejut melihat sosok itu.

''Bukankah dia Kris? Mereka saling kenal?'' tanya Jongin.

''Kris? Siapa dia? Chen balik bertanya.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum mulai bercerita dengan Chen.

''Kau ingat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar malam itu?'' Chen mencoba mengingatnya.

''Maksudmu lelaki yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu itu?''

''Iya, Kris adalah lelaki itu''

''Kau yakin Jong?''

''Iya aku yakin, tadi pagi waktu aku menemani Sehun aku bertemu dengannya''

''Ditoko perhiasan?'' Jongin mengangguk. ''untuk apa dia kesana?''

''membeli cincin juga''

''untuk kekasihnya? Tapi bukankah mereka sudah putus?''

''Entahlah Chen.. mungkin dia masih ingin mengejarnya''

Chen terlihat sedang berfikir. ''Apa mungkin lelaki yang satu lagi yang kita lihat malam itu adalah Park Chanyeol?'' Jongin melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Chen.

''Tidak mungkin Chen.. bukankah lelaki yang bersamanya malam itu lebih pendek darinya? Dan aku yakin Park Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi dari lelaki yang bersama Kris malam itu''

''Yang kau katakan ada benarnya tapi kemungkinan itu selalu ada, mengingat jarak kita yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka dan kita tidak bisa memastikan itu bukan Park Chanyeol jadi bisa saja lelaki itu benar Park Chanyeol''

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang terlihat berfikir. ''Argh.. sial! Lalu kenapa dia mengajakku berkencan? Apa aku cuma dijadikan alasan saja?'' Chen tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

''Ternyata dia sebrengsek itu.. sudahlah ayo kita pulang Chen sebelum aku hilang kesabaran dan membuat Park Chanyeol babak belur disini''

Chen sedikit bingung melihat Jongin yang sudah meninggalkannya keluar dari kedai itu. 'Kenapa anak itu jadi kesal?' tanya Chen entah pada siapa, tak lama Chen pun menyusul Jongin setelah sebelumnya membayar makanan mereka dahulu.

Sementara dimeja ujung sana.. ''Sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan kita dari tadi'' ujar Chanyeol

''Hentikan kenarsisanmu Yeol''

''Sungguh Kris aku merasakannya'' Chanyeol melihat sekeliling mencoba menemukan seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

''Tidak ada sama sekali Yeol, kau saja yang terlalu narsis'' Kris melanjutkan acara makannya dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih melihat kenan dan kiri entah apa yang dia cari.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jongin tidak banyak bicara, Chen juga sudah mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan melontarkan pertanyaan ataupun candaan tapi tetap tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti. Karena merasa percuma mengganggu Jongin, Chen juga akhirnya memilih diam. Setelah sampai rumah Jongin pun Chen hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang pasalnya Jongin langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau sekedar ucapan sampai jumpa dan selamat malam untuk Chen yang kini sudah melajukan mobilnya lagi, karena percuma saja kalau Chen mampir lagi Jongin akan tetap mengacuhkannya jadi dia memilih untuk pulang saja.

Jongin melewati Suho begitu saja yang saat ini sedang duduk santai menonton tv diruangan tengah, sapaan Suho pun diacuhkannya. 'Dasar Park Chanyeol mesum kurang ajar, suka mempermainkan perasaan orang, lihat saja aku akan menghajarmu nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi' kira-kira seperti itulah gerutuan Jongin yang terdengar ditelinga Suho. Dengan cepat Suho mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

'_Halo..' _

''Yak! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada adikku Park sialan Yeol?''

'_Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya' _

''Jangan bohong Yeol baru saja dia pulang dan dia terus memaki namamu sepanjang jalan''

'_Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apapun pada adikmu, terakhir bertemu dengannya saja tadi siang waktu kalian meninggalkanku didepan kantor polisi' _

''Tapi kenapa dia uring-uringan lagi? Tadi waktu Chen mengajaknya pergi makan diluar moodnya sangat bagus''

'_Untuk apa sih aku bohong.. aku juga baru saja kembali dari makan diluar.. tunggu tadi kau bilang Jongin pergi makan diluar?' _

''Iya''

'_Apa tadi kita makan ditempat yang sama?' _

''Mana aku tau Yeol..''

'_Mungkinkah dia melihat ku?' _

''Kau sedang bersama seseorang?''

'_Hihihi.. iya dan mungkin adikmu cemburu melihatnya, pantas saja sepertinya ada yang memperhatikanku disana ternyata adikmu yang manis itu' _

''Tutup mulutmu Yeol aku tidak suka mendengar pujianmu tentang adikku''

'_Hey.. siapa yang sejak awal menyerahkan adiknya padaku humm?' _

''Aku menyerahkannya bukan untuk kau permainkan Bodoh''

'_Tenang saja aku tidak mempermainkannya kok aku Cuma bermain sedikit' _

''YAK!'' _'Hey tenang brother aku hanya bercanda.. cepat marah sekali sekarang dirimu' _

''Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Yeol awas saja kalau mengabaikannya kau akan tanggung akibatnya''

'_Iya-iya aku tau, cerewet sekali dirimu.. sudah ah aku mau memimpikan adikmu dulu, good night teman baikku, bye' _

''Ishh.. sialan'' Suho melemparkan ponselnya diatas sofa setelah sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Chanyeol.

Sementara didalam kamar Jongin sudah bergelung dengan selimutnya bahkan dia terlalu malas untuk melepaskan sepatunya, dia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan kekesalannya. Jongin kesal setelah tahu yang membuat Kris sedih itu Chanyeol, setelah tahu Chanyeol membuat taruhan konyol dengannya sebelum mencampakan Kris bahkan memberikan alasan akan menikah dengan orang lain pada Kris. Konyol sekali menurut Jongin, Chanyeol akan menikah dengan orang lain tapi masih merayunya, apa benar Chanyeol akan menikah, atau itu hanya alasan untuk mencampakan Kris? Kalau benar begitu Chanyeol benar-benar brengsek. Itulah yang ada dikepala Jongin saat ini.

**Jongin pov**

''Arghh .. sial kenapa banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepalaku, apa benar Chanyeol kekasih Kris? Tidak jelas sungguh.. seingatku kekasih Kris itu tidak setinggi Park Chanyeol tapi menurut Chen bisa saja itu memang Chanyeol karena memang kami tidak terlalu dekat dan jelas melihat mereka jadi tidak bisa memastikan itu bukan Chanyeol. Sial sial kenapa sekarang aku justru memusingkan hal ini.. baiklah nanti aku tanyakan saja langsung pada Chanyeol, ahh tapi bisa saja dia menyangkalnya dan bilang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kris. Ughhh.. aku pusing.

Hahh Sehun juga belum menghubungiku dari siang tadi, mungkin dia memang sudah terlalu terhanyut dengan Luhan dan sudah tidak menganggapku lagi.. kasian sekali nasibmu Jongin..

Tok Tok~

''Aku sudah tidur Hyung..''

Tok Tok~

''Aku bilang, aku sudah tidur hyung..''

''Ini aku Sehun, Jong'' apa Sehun?

**Normal pov **

Setelah mendengar suara Sehun, Jongin langsung berlari membukakan pintu.

''Untuk apa kau datang malam-malam begini Hun?'' sapa Jongin.

''Aku ingin menginap disini, tadi aku sudah bilang dengan Suho dan dia langsung menyuruhku kekamarmu saja. Sudah lama kan aku tidak menginap disini? Kau juga sudah lama tidak menginap dirumahku''

Mendengar itu tentu saja Jongin merasa senang karena memang dia sangat merindukan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sehun karena memang semenjak Sehun bersama Luhan mereka jadi jarang punya waktu bermain berdua.

''Kau tidak senang aku datang kemari dan ingin aku pulang?'' tanya Sehun, sebenarnya dia tahu Jongin sangat senang karena Sehun mellihat mata Jongin yang berbinar mendengar dia akan menginap tapi karena Jongin hanya diam jadi dia hanya ingin menggodanya.

Jongin sontak menggeleng dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun memasuki kamarnya.

''Tentu saja aku senang, sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua''

Sekarang mereka sudah duduk manis diatas ranjang Jongin. ''Humm.. maafkan aku yang terlalu sibuk belakangan ini jadi sering mengabaikan mu''

''Yeah kau memang sok sibuk sekarang, aku benci'' Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

''Apa ada yang lucu huh?'' sewot Jongin

''Entahlah Jong.. aku selalu senang jika melihatmu sedang merajuk seperti ini, kau terlihat lucu'' jujur senyum Sehun sangat manis saat ini tapi karena perkataan Sehun sebelumnya membuat Jongin tetap bertahan dengan tatapan malasnya.

Suana dikamar itu menjadi hening, Sehun menunggu Jongin mengatakan sesuatu karena Sehun menyadari aura Jongin yang berubah menjadi serius dan tidak ingin diajak bercanda olehnya.

''Sehun''

''Ya..''

''Apa kau sungguh serius dengan rencana pernikahanmu? Sehun memandang Jongin yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya serius.

''Tidak bisakah kau membatalkannya saja?'' Sehun menegang mendengar permintaan Jongin, dia tahu ini bukan candaan karena Jongin benar-benar serius waktu mengatakannya.

''Apa maksud perkataanmu Jong?''

''Jujur saja aku tidak senang dengan rencana pernikahanmu itu''

''Kenapa? Harusnya kau senang karena sahabatmu ini sudah menemukan tambatan hati''

''Aku tidak senang karena aku akan kehilanganmu saat kalian sudah menikah nanti, sekarang saja kau sudah sering mengabaikanku karena Luhan apa lagi nanti''

Sehun bisa mendengar dan melihat kesedihan Jongin saat mengatakan itu semua. Jongin masih setia menunduk dan memaikan jari-jari tangannya. Sehun menarik nafas panjang lalu membawa Jongin dalam pelukannya.

''Sekali lagi maafkan aku.. seharusnya tidak melupakanmu, tapi kau tau terkadang cinta itu membuat buta dan lupa akan hal penting lainnya''

''Iya kalau itu aku tau sekali Hun.. tapi tetap saja kau mengabaikanku dan aku sedih''

''Baiklah, kita buat satu kesepakatan tanda permintaan maafku padamu bagaimana?''

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin yang terlihat penasaran dengan kata-kata Sehun barusan.

''Kesepakatan apa?'' tanya Jongin.

''Sehari milikmu. Apa itu terdengar menarik?

''Sehari milikmu'' ulang Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk.

''Dalam sehari penuh aku milikmu dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan'' Sehun menjelaskan.

''Benarkah kau mau melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan?''

''Iya''

''Ok aku setuju dan aku yakin kau akan menyesali ini Oh Sehun''

Sehun meringis melihat tatapan dan smirk evil Jongin, dia yakin sahabatnya itu sudah menyusun banyak rencana untuk membuatnya menyesali permainan ini tapi dilain sisi Sehun senang jika bisa membuat Jongin bahagia.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

* * *

**..gimana chap ini? maaf kalo gak nyambung dan masih banyak kekurangan juga masih php hehe.. iya nanti aku kasih HunKai momentnya tapi gak janji bisa semanis senyumnya baby Jongin :D dan ini aku udah usahain buat update cepet(gak selama kemaren:D). Makasih buat semua yg sudah sudi mampir/fav/follow/review diepep abal ini. Maaf juga gak bisa bales review satu satu tapi aku baca semua kok ^^ sekali lagi makasih buat perhatiannya. Dan juga thanks to SM yg udah kasih video Love Me Right dance practice semalem dan buat mood nulis aku up lagi :*see ya next chap ^^ **

**~Silahkan kalo mau tinggalin review, gomawo~ ^o^**


End file.
